


Unending Love

by Ethereal_Amaranthine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hotel, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Deception, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Big Happy Family, Prank Wars, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Amaranthine/pseuds/Ethereal_Amaranthine
Summary: Levi Ackerman has run away from his life and love 8 years ago. The world has stopped turning for him since then. Courtesy of his two best friends, Erwin and Hanji, Levi is now forced to face Eren Jaeger again. With the exception of Levi's love for this man, things have definitely changed, including Eren. Is Levi strong enough to face these changes and stay? Or will he break both of their hearts again by running away once more? It's a tale of love, forgiveness, acceptance, and a million second chances.





	1. Kill Two Shitty Birds... Preferably With a Boulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my very first SnK/AOT fanfic! The hotel in this story is based on a real one in Singapore called the Marina Bay Sands. The seed of this story was planted when I saw that hotel ^_^. And of course, it is set in a modern day alternate universe...
> 
> I'll be adding more tags and warnings as I write more chapters later on.
> 
> I hope you'll find this story enjoyable... Also, if you have any questions about the story, feel free to let me know. Thank you so much again.

 

There are many uncertainties in Levi Ackerman’s life. But one thing is absolutely assured at this moment-- his two best friends, Erwin and Hanji, are dead when he’s through with this trip. Anger boils within him like molten lava waiting to erupt. Fires of wrath simmer behind his intimidating bluish-gray eyes while he comes up with creative ways to exact his revenge.

There’s a crushing pain on one side of his head courtesy of those two. And in spite of being too sleep deprived or stressed out, Levi hardly gets a headache. In fact, the last time he had a migraine was...

_No! Don’t even go there! Not now._

He rakes his fingers through his raven locks, slowly massaging his scalp with the pads of his fingertips until he reaches the undercut at the back of his head. His eyes close as he draws a slow, steady breath. He tilts his head back into his chair, indenting the rich white leather. As he calms down, he tries to quash the depressing thought looming on the horizon. This is not the time for _that_ , especially when he believes that his life has just descended into another circle of hell because of his shitty friends.

 

Two fucked up situations have occurred that led him to the here and now.

 

First, Erwin knows that he doesn’t like to travel, either for business or pleasure. If a situation can’t be avoided that he must be sent to do business deals, then it has to be a single day trip or a weekend at most. Anything longer than that has to be dealt with by Erwin himself or Hanji.

But now here he is on a private jet to Mitras City, about a thousand miles away from his home in Karanes City, sent by Erwin and his shitty eyebrows to do a fucking business deal. It should have been fine if it could all be done in a day or a weekend. Even one whole week in that city could be tolerated, though he would most likely redecorate Erwin’s face with a shiner or two. A month of doing this crap? He will make sure that Erwin would lose one of his limbs.

But his boss/best friend appears to have a death wish. He did not just send him to Mitras for a week, or a month, or three months, but he fucking ordered him to stay there for a whole six months! SIX FUCKING MONTHS IN MITRAS FUCKING CITY! Yet Erwin had the audacity to tell him that he was merely “asking” as a friend.

_Friend, my ass!_

What kind of a guy would pressure his friends into doing things? His blond, blue-eyed boss may be a foot taller and almost 60 lbs heavier, but he can absolutely take him. Hell, he can even take two of them without breaking a sweat.

_Yes, Mr. Erwin “Shitty Eyebrows” is fucking dead!_

 

Second fuck-up happened because of Hanji. Ze knows how _much_ he abhors hotels. So, on rare occasions that he had to spend a night away from home, Hanji would book an entire place for him on Airbnb (pre-approved by him, of course). Though ze is Shitty Eyebrows’ executive assistant, Hanji prepares his travel itinerary anyway. He can’t possibly ask his own assistant to make one for him, since that said assistant was fired a month ago.

Not his fault, of course. He’s not accountable for other people’s incompetence.

Actually, he will never ask _any_ assistant again (if he had one) to make travel preparations for him. It has been a cause of too many firings. He changes assistants like how he frequently showers in a day. This year alone he has gone through 6 already, and it’s only September. What can he say? He’s not a people person. Since Commander Eyebrows is very much aware of it, he is generous enough to lend Hanji to him in times like this. But if ze fucks up, Levi can’t possibly fire hir since only Erwin has the singular authority to do so.

Hanji, aside from hir wild appearance and a penchant for bizarre science experiments, is actually a very competent right-hand person. Ze has been Shitty Eyebrows’ assistant since the latter started his company. Ze is also an excellent friend who has supported him and Erwin all these years, in spite of hir talent for scaring people with hir bone-crushing hugs and hyena-like laughter.

But for some fucking reason, that mad scientist wannabe also has a death wish, following in hir shitty boss’s footsteps. Not only did ze fail to book him a place via Airbnb, but ze and hir shitty glasses also got him a reservation in a fucking giant hotel called The Titan Grand Hotel.

Levi is not alone when it comes to severe aversion toward hotels. It's not that unusual. There are a number of people who share the same sentiment. Just turn on Inside Edition and you can see horror stories regarding these death traps: unchanged sheets even for new guests; not properly cleaned bathrooms; vomit on the carpet; used condoms and porno mags under the bed; bodily fluids everywhere; and the ever-popular bed bugs which are believed to hitch a ride on you and your luggage (and be brought home as souvenirs). It’s like a scary episode of CSI. And Levi wouldn’t be seen dead staying in one of those crime scenes, even if armored with a hazmat suit and a barrage of Raid and Lysol spray cans.

_No, thank you. Fuck you very much._

Even if a hotel is perfect and pristine, he still doesn’t like crowded places. And the Titan Grand Hotel is an exemplification of a crowded place. He once overheard his employees talking about the colossal structure garnering about 40 million visitors a year. 40 million visitors where he is expected to stay at for half a year! That’s about 20 million people he doesn’t care to share space with. Although he doesn’t expect to meet or see most of them, since he will definitely lock himself in his suite, just the thought of having that large number of people around him is somewhat distressing.

His level of anxiety now reaches sky-high (not because he is cruising at 45,000 ft). He feels like punching something, or _someone_ , preferably one who wears a pair of shitty glasses and laughs like a deranged maniac.

_Mx. Hanji “Shitty Glasses” Zoe, is also fucking dead! Maybe double dead, since ze probably would be tickled about dying once that ze would want to experience it again (for research purposes, of course)._

 

He had plenty of opportunities to hurt those two before he left for Mitras-- a nice way to vent some of his frustrations. Maybe he wouldn’t feel this much irritable if he actually did.

But then again, there was a girl. They say there’s always a girl, and her name is Petra.

Petra was the only reason his shitty friends walked away unscathed. She had begged and begged, with her knees on the ground, her small body positioned to an almost prostration, for him to take this project off of her hands. Erwin, who started a series of negotiations in buying a huge manufacturing business in Mitras over a year ago, has assigned Petra to lead the “acquisition team.” She was to review and confirm all the significant information regarding the said business.

 

But fate, as it seems, has different plans for Petra Ral-Bozad and her husband Oruo Bozad. This change in plans has eventually affected him. Unfortunately.

Two weeks ago, they have learned that Petra is almost 3 months pregnant. How they never found out earlier on is one thing that still confounds him. He didn’t ask for details though when he first heard about it.

The fact of the matter is that Petra, who will be on her second trimester, as Hanji called it, can’t possibly stay in Mitras for the next six months. The mother-to-be also doesn’t like the idea of getting her prenatal care in Mitras and coming back to Karanes so she could deliver. It’s too much of a hassle according to her, and Levi can’t help but agree. Besides, her husband Oruo is not part of the “acquisition team,” so he wouldn’t be able to take care of his pregnant wife if Petra were to stay in Mitras.

Levi may seem an asshole to a lot of people, and he _is_ an asshole to a lot of people. But he’s not that heartless. He will not force two people to spend time apart and be miserable just because he is inconvenienced. Being away from the love of your life is something that he knows firsthand, and it is one thing that he will never wish on anyone, not even on his worst enemies. And so, he has reluctantly agreed, for the sake of the couple, for the sake of their unborn child.

 

A few moments later, while pondering quietly about recent shitty life events and some shitty friends, something rubs against his upper arm.

_What the fuckin’ fuck?!_

When he opens his eyes, he narrows them at the shithead who is responsible for disturbing his peace. It’s that fucking flight attendant... _again._

This woman has been trying to flirt with him the moment he stepped onto the plane. He knows the signs all too well-- the leaning forward, the chest thrusting, the tongue flicking (which reminds of him of a fucking gecko). He suspects that she is probably doing more to get his attention, but his brain chose to ignore them. One has to learn how to pick his own battles. Since the flight is only less than two hours, it would not be worth the energy to get irritated by someone he would probably never see again.

But like everything in his life, ignoring her sounded simpler in his head. This woman is driven to irritate him by asking every five minutes if he needed anything. The first few times she approached him, he tried, with all the politeness he could muster, to decline.

When she came back again, he tried, with all the _assholishness_ he could muster, to decline and even more. He went as far as giving her instructions on how not to come back. He even pointed at the flight attendant call button above his seat, and told her that if he really needed something, he wouldn’t be afraid to use it. Without mincing his words, he let her know that she was disturbing him.

 

At first, Levi thought that he successfully got rid of her. She didn’t appear again for quite a while. Until a few seconds ago, when not only she blatantly ignored what he said, but also fucking touched him openly and without his permission.

No one just dares touch Levi Ackerman! Who knows where in hell those ugly hands of hers came from? She could have been scratching her shitty ass all this time!

Just when he doesn’t feel murderous anymore, someone has to come and shit on his parade. The hands he placed on the padded armrests earlier are now both curled into fists, irritation seeping through his pores. If his angry icy stare didn’t send her scampering away, then he doesn’t know what would. But it is enough to show that he’s not happy. She swallows a few times as she steps back and retracts the fucking hand that dares to pester him.

“What now?” Levi snaps.

“I-I just want to ask..if ...if you--” the flight attendant seems to have lost her courage as she barely finishes her question. Levi regards her silently for a few seconds.

“Oi, let me ask you then.” There’s a grim twist on Levi’s mouth as he speaks.

“O-of course, Mr. Ackerman.” She looks at him with wide eyes, a tentative smile planted on her face. She must not have expected this from Levi.

“Are you suffering from a short-term memory loss?”

“E-excuse me?!” She stutters, probably trying to make sense of his question. Not that Levi cares. He _is_ getting tired of her shit.

“I just noticed that you’ve been asking me the same question several times within the last hour, and my answer has always been the same. So, to make things simpler for you, I do remember telling you that I will press that call button if I need something. I even told you to go away. You, on the other hand, have a memory of a fucking goldfish! Because here you are, _again_ , interrupting me, _again_ , while I’m trying to rest.”

_You even touched me, you piece of shit!_

The flight attendant’s body posture crumples as she stares at the floor. With her hands on her sides, she stumbles her apology and a promise of never bothering him again.

Levi closes his eyes once more, and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This is why he wants to be left alone-- situations like this arise and he ends up as the world’s biggest asshole. He wasn’t even doing anything. Dealing with people is such a pain. Without looking up, he asks her to press the flight attendant button. He even adds “please.”

_See? I can be fucking nice._

“But I-I’m a--” she stammers.

“Press. The. Button.” Levi grits out. The plane hasn’t even reached Mitras yet, and he’s already feeling exhausted.

Levi keeps his eyes closed while continuously pressing the space in between them. A single _ding_ chimes in the background. Not even a moment later, he already hears the sound of approaching footsteps. The gait has muted quality to it like someone walking on a plush carpet.

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman?”

“When do we descend?” He asks without bothering with pleasantries, trying to keep a level voice. His eyes still remain closed. He just doesn’t want to look at them. He admits feeling guilty now for reacting to her that way, but she should have seen it coming.

Again, he should not be responsible for other people’s incompetence... or stupidity.

“We have about 45 minutes until we reach Mitras City, sir.”

He finally looks up and sees a middle-aged woman who is wearing an expression between worry and concern. He avoids looking at the shitty attendant who seems to be fidgeting next to the older woman.

“If it’s possible, I would like to rest for the remaining of the flight. Please see to it that I am not disturbed unless there’s an emergency, or if we are about to land.”

“We understand, Mr. Ackerman. The pilot will announce the final descent on the intercom. Enjoy the rest of your flight, sir.”

 

He leans back against the chair once more as soon as the women start walking away. He remembers that Furlan and Isabel always swore things happened in threes. Two fucked up things have happened so far. Is the shitty incident with the flight attendant his third disaster?

_No. I don’t fucking think so. Too simple._

At the age of 44, Levi knows too well that fate (or the Universe or whatever god you believe in) has a wicked sense of humor. And he found himself the punchline of its jokes too many times he cares to count. That aggravating scene with the flight attendant? It’s only a hiccup compared to his past ordeals.

So the question remains: is there another adversity sneaking around the corner, waiting, ready to pounce on him? Well, following Isabel and Furlan’s theory, there should be.

_Isn’t that fucking great?_

Now, there’s a new storm cloud of thoughts brewing in his head again, thick and heavy with unforeseen strain.

 

But Levi figures there’s no point in worrying about it now. There’s nothing much he can do in anticipation of a calamity anyway. Except to be prepared. Though he doesn’t know how to prepare for it, since he doesn’t know _what_ it is he is preparing for.

_Just brace yourself, Levi. You’ve been through a lot. You are more than ready-- in body and mind._

As Levi convinces himself, he can’t help but hear a low, nagging voice in the back of his mind say that whatever is coming, there is no way he could have prepared for it. That when it comes, if it comes, he will not be strong enough to go against it.

_In short, Levi Ackerman, you are fucked!_

 


	2. Copy: Your Bullshit; Paste: Somewhere in Between Your Shitty Eyebrows

 

With 45 minutes still left on the clock until he reaches Mitras City, Levi attempts to collect himself and unwind. It’s better to be composed than agitated. He still doesn’t know what to expect when he gets there, and a calm mind is still the ultimate weapon against challenges.

But trying to be levelheaded is exhausting, since he is still beside himself with anger about the whole thing.

Lulled by the continuous hum of the plane, he lets his mind drift to the day Erwin and Hanji dropped the bomb on him. He should have known that something wasn’t right when he entered his office two weeks ago and saw those shit waiting _patiently_ for him.

 

Erwin is a poster boy for patience-- always discerning, philosophic, and stoical. Now Hanji, on the other hand, doesn’t do patience. With half a step through the door, ze would have squeezed him until his circulation cut off. And once he would successfully shove hir off, ze would never be still, constantly bobbing on a chair, like a bouncy ball on crack.

So seeing Hanji sitting motionless, patient like a sage, threw Levi into disarray for a moment.

Then, on his desk were a multitude of _crème brûlées_ , more than a dozen of them. And it was just not any _crème brûlée_. It’s his favorite “ _crème brûlée à la vanille_ ” from La Fontaine de Mars, a restaurant in Paris. Whenever Erwin would go to Paris, he would always bring back one or two of those desserts for him. And whenever Erwin had a big favor to ask of Levi, the former would purposely go to Paris, even if it would only be for those desserts, just to bribe the latter.

_In short, he’s a cunning evil bastard._

 

The most Levi got at one time was 5 of those heavenly custards. And that was six years ago. Shitty Eyebrows then asked Levi to accompany him to this ultra-exclusive Fourth of July party thrown by the investing titan Reginald Steadman. It was to be held in Steadman’s plush East Hamptons estate on Long Island.

Levi is not into these kinds of gathering. What he hates more than a crowd of people is a crowd of rich, arrogant, i-am-better-than-you people. But Erwin had just broken up with his Hollywood superstar boyfriend and was a little depressed. So he was forced to go, in which he regretted immediately.

Celebrity guest list on this party was huge, according to Eyebrows. And where there are a gathering of celebrities, paparazzi is surely expected to infest the place. He wouldn’t have given a rat’s ass about it. But his mind had somehow forgotten that his friend is actually a celebrity himself. Erwin Smith has been named as one of the World’s Most Eligible Billionaires by Forbes at least twice.

As they were approaching the estate, these vermin they call reporters were lined up on the road leading up to the manor. They were holding their humongous cameras, plastering their ugly faces against the car windows, just to get a scoop. Flashes of white light were everywhere, and Levi was temporarily blinded. He knew then this party would suck big time. And his suspicions were further confirmed when they finally got inside and was forced to “socialize.” He fucking hated every second of it, felt trapped like he was thrown into a lion’s den. Not even ten minutes later, he took his leave without another word. He swore that he would never let himself be persuaded by Erwin to any of these again.

_Never again, Shitty Eyebrows!_

 

So when he found an immobile Hanji and _crème brûlée_ galore, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His face was set like rigor mortis, as unease blossomed within him. He had half a mind to turn back and run to where his car was, go home, and never step into the office for at least a month. If Erwin threatened to fire him, so be it. He promised himself that he would never be persuaded again. Whatever it was, he had a hunch that it would be much worse than that shitty party six years ago. The unnatural state of a frozen Hanji alone was enough to confirm that.

But when he attempted to move, he was fixed to the spot! His feet were heavy, like they were set in concrete. He then tried to breathe slowly to placate himself.

With a clearer mind, the truth hit him like a bullet-- he wouldn’t be able to get away! That meant there was really no avoiding them. He just had to have this conversation, whatever it was about, with these two shit.

He walked to his desk at a normal pace, looking calm and collected. His shiny, black Stefano Bemer shoes clacked on the wooden floor. He then sat on his leather chair and set his briefcase beside him in one fluid, graceful motion.

“I didn’t know you went to Paris recently,” he said to Erwin without looking at him, as he pretended to wipe an invisible dirt off of his desk. He was cavalier, feigning ignorance like he didn’t already suspect them of anything.

“I didn’t. Those just came in an hour ago. The chef from La Fontaine de Mars is in New York right now. I was told he stayed up all night making them, so those are fresh.”

 _Fresher than if I had gone to Paris myself_ was what Erwin was probably trying to say. It must have cost him a fortune. He made a noncommittal hum and turned to Hanji.

“And what the fuck is wrong with you? Finally on a new medication that works?”

Levi expected Hanji to cackle. He saw hir stretching hir lips into some sort of smile instead. It looked more like a grimace, forced and comical. This was definitely not the Hanji he knew.

“Oh, Levi,” Hanji finally spoke. “You are so funny! Oh, wow! Did I ever tell you how funny you are? You’re killing me here.” Ze said through gritted teeth.

Levi regarded hir for a moment, his face still expressionless and stony. Ze seemed to be struggling to contain hirself, and he wondered how long ze would last.

“Yet, Shitty Glasses, you are not laughing.” Hanji just cleared hir throat and didn’t say anything in response. The anxiety earlier was slowly getting replaced by fury, brewing like tea in a pot. He didn’t want to engage in whatever childish game they were playing. He leaned back into his chair and drew a sharp breath. “You know, it’s too early for this shit. It’s not even 9 in the morning, and I already feel fucking homicidal!” He then stood up once, and slammed his hands so hard that his desk rattled. One of the custards fell, but Hanji was nimble enough to catch it before it reached the floor. He both gave them an angry stare that could have frozen the Atlantic. “You fuckers, better listen up! And listen up good... Erwin, I know, for a fact, this is a fucking bribe. So you better fucking forget it. I’m not doing whatever hell you’re asking me. And you, Hanji...” He paused as he tried to find the right words. “I don’t know what you’re up to, and I don’t give a shit! You’re insane all the time anyway. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, just fucking make sure it’s not going to affect me. So, if there’s no point to this, I suggest you both get the hell out of my office and leave me alone!”

His voice was so low and subdued almost to a whisper. He might as well have been shouting. The venom in his voice was palpable. It was just as terrifying, if not more. He heard Hanji gulped. Erwin just sat there, staring back, his right leg over his left, hands resting comfortably on his lap, looking unaffected as always. He wanted to punch the motherfucker.

 

Levi was struggling to keep his trademark impassive mask on. It was even more difficult when he felt a vein on the side of his head twitch, his heart pounding like a drum. He just got into the office and already he was sweating.

_Just fucking great._

“Levi, please sit and calm down.” Erwin was using his authoritative voice. He only uses it when he wants to project a commanding presence.

_Like that will work on me, Shitty Eyebrows._

“I swear to all the gods everywhere, Erwin. If this is about another of your shitty ass party, I don’t want to fucking hear it! Bring Shitty Glasses instead. Ze looks calm enough to behave.”

“I can’t bring Hanji to one of those...” Erwin muttered under his breath, “if I wanted to keep getting invited.”

Hanji’s mouth slackened when ze heard Erwin, a clear picture of betrayal. Under other circumstances, he would have found that funny. But he was still seething because he felt like he was in a story where everyone knew about the plot, except for him. And he was moments away from getting to the bottom of it.

“And that’s my problem how?”

“I did not say it’s your problem because you don’t have a problem, party-wise. I am not here to extend an invitation.” Erwin tried to explain.

“If not a fucking party, then what?”

“Will you please sit down and let us explain? Listen first before you explode.”

_Me? Explode? You haven’t fucking seen me explode!_

Levi felt more blood rushed to his head. His jaw tightened even more as he glared at his boss. Erwin just stared right back at him, impassive face against a calm one. Moments later, the blond owner of a pair of shitty brows still didn’t show any signs of giving up, no matter how long it would take. And Levi thought this was just getting stupid to have a staring contest so early on in the day.

Levi tried to collect himself as he drew another breath, followed by a longer exhale. When he found his heart beating at its calm regularity, he sat down again.

“Hanji,” Erwin continued, “get Petra, please.” Hanji then left without a word. This was just getting more bizarre by the minute.

_Now Petra is involved? What the fuck did I do to her?_

 

Levi then remembered that on his way to his office that morning, Petra was missing. She was usually waiting for him, with coffee in hand. Without an assistant, the task of getting him coffee temporarily fell to her. No wonder he felt shitty. He didn’t have an ounce of a caffeinated drink yet, not counting the tea he had at home.

Coffee is a vital tool for his office survival. Without it, he would have resigned long ago, or gone to prison, whichever would come first.

 _Did she file a complaint because she didn’t want to be get my coffee anymore?_  
  
No, that reason was too shallow and Levi reckoned that Erwin wouldn’t go as far as bribing him if it were that simple.

_Maybe Erwin wants to give my position to Petra? Is that it? Am I being demoted?_

 

The sound of the door opening and then closing brought him out of his reverie. Petra came in with Hanji. And in her hand, as Levi assumed, was his coffee. Finally, at least something good had come. Hanji sat on the chair next to Erwin this time. Petra handed him the hot beverage, a small smile played on her lips, before taking a sit across from Erwin. Levi didn’t see anything out of the ordinary in Petra, except for a hint of apprehension in her amber-colored eyes.

Levi took a long sip from his steaming mug of black joe, savoring the taste, welcoming the warmth that went through his body. Then, he motioned for Erwin to continue.

“Well, we learned as of yesterday that our sweet Petra is pregnant.” Erwin said with a smile.

Levi turned his attention to Petra and congratulated her with all sincerity he could muster. To anyone else, it might have sounded a little flat and indifferent. But they’ve known Levi for years, so they could probably discern the genuine tone behind the good wishes. Not that Levi really cared if they thought it was genuine or not. He was more concerned with what he had to do with her pregnancy. He’s a hundred percent sure that the brat isn’t his. He will never bed a married person, no matter how horny he gets.

_And there is only one man I am willing to offer my whole body to..._

Levi clenched his jaw as he forced those thoughts to fly away. He looked at Erwin again, expectantly, as he waited for him to continue whatever the fuck this was.

 

His theory of demotion was sounding more plausible. One more mouth to feed could mean she and Oruo would probably need more money. Although, she could just ask for a raise. Levi was certain Erwin would approve. Unless she was really after the title of a COO, then it would be more than about the wage.

“She is on her third month, and they just found out about it yesterday.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. He thought it was odd that it took her that long to find out. But that was none of his business. Still, it was as clear as mud what they wanted from him, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this right away. Going around the bush was not a way to approach this. Honesty is the best policy, in most cases.

“OK. Now, we’ve established that you’re pregnant. You and Oruo must be ecstatic, I assumed?” Levi asked Petra.

“Yes, sir. We really are, especially Oruo. He can’t stop smiling and telling people that he’s going to be a daddy. So he bites his tongue more often than normal.” She giggled like a schoolgirl, and its sound, as it traveled around, was very welcoming, giving warmth to an otherwise very tensed room. “Sure, it was unexpected but the pregnancy is definitely welcomed.” Levi couldn’t trace doubt on her face or through the words she spoke.

“Are you here because Erwin will ask me to give up my position... for you or Oruo? I understand that raising a family is expensive. But I don’t see the need to go as far as getting a promotion when you can just ask for a raise. I’m sure Shitty Eyebrows won’t object.”

As soon as Levi said that, he was awarded with three pairs of eyes giving him an incredulous stare and mouths falling open... in shock, he supposed. Was he right on the money?

“Sir, I-I am not--” Petra began but was cut off.

“Levi, do you remember the merchandising business owned by Marlo Freudenberg in Mitras City?” Erwin asked. Of course he knew about it. Shitty Eyebrows has been working on it almost non-stop for the past year. His boss is still neck-deep in work and negotiations. He is just too determined to acquire it. Levi nodded in response. “Well, it’s taking longer than I thought. So I’ve decided to put together an acquisition team to go to Mitras. I went there a few times myself, and I know I should’ve gone more. It really needs constant presence. But I just can’t afford to spend any more time there, not after acquiring Langnar Therapeutics. It’s currently testing support at its 50-day line and barely managed to the key benchmark yesterday. So, I’m keeping a close eye on it. And that means I have to give up some time allotted for Freudenberg LLC...”

“And you don’t want to lose momentum after all the work you’ve already done,” Levi finished the sentence for him. “I still don’t understand what it has to do with me? Or Petra?’

“I assigned Petra to lead the acquisition team. Everything was fine until yesterday when she announced the pregnancy to us.”

 

Levi then knew where Shitty Eyebrows was going with this. Given Petra’s delicate condition, she probably refused the position. But she was only in the early stage of her pregnancy. She wasn’t even showing yet. Unless there were some complications that would force Petra to stop working temporarily (and he prayed to heavens that it was not the case), she then wouldn’t have a choice but to refuse. Erwin was probably asking him to step in.

“Don’t you have anyone else in mind to do it? I’m also fucking swamped with work here. As COO of this company, I have as much workload as you. Give it to Eld or Gunther,” Levi said while trying so hard not to grit his teeth. He didn’t hear him say it but it seemed Erwin was insinuating he had not been working enough.

“Eld is going to South Korea for the next three months. Gunther, on the other hand, is already part of acquisition team. But I don’t think he would be able to handle the workload of this magnitude. He only started a couple years ago and is only handling small businesses so far.

Levi, you’re one of the most hardworking people I have met. You’re working your fingers to the bone ever since you began working for me, not taking a personal day in years. And I am grateful for everything you’ve done for me, for us, for this company. This wouldn’t have been this successful if not for you. So believe me when I say that you are indispensable.

I, and I know I also speak for everyone else... we all have faith in you. I could sleep better at night knowing that if I die before I wake, my company would be be in good hands.

So I’m asking you, not as your superior, but as your friend, to please take on this project. I can’t just let this go. It’s too important to me. If I could, I would do it myself. But as I’ve said, there are other things that also require my immediate attention. You’re the only one I trust with this, and I know you won’t fail.”

 

Levi hates, _really hates_ , when Erwin plays the friendship card. Erwin had helped him before-- to have a second chance at life, so he could live normally, in peace and in abundance. The truth is he owes so much to him, and no one could attach a price tag on it. It is something Levi won’t be able to pay in any tangible means. He then thought by working hard, helping Erwin with his company, he can at least show the guy his gratitude.

After hearing Erwin talk, Levi could only sigh. He was still not getting the whole fucking picture. He had an inkling, however, that the answer to his question was hidden somewhere in Erwin’s words. If he understood correctly, Shitty Eyebrows had formed the team to go to Mitras. A “constant presence” as his boss worded it. Now the question was how long? He probably wouldn’t like the answer if it meant Petra was not an option anymore, unless Petra’s condition was too fragile that she was already forbidden to travel.

“Erwin, you don’t need to stroke my ego just so you can convince me. I don’t really need to hear any of that cheesy shit from you.” He sighed deeply again as he organized his thoughts. “I understand...somewhat, what you were trying to say. But I have two questions...” He eyed Erwin, and the latter nodded for him to continue. “Is Petra not allowed to travel? She’s not the first one who got knocked up around here. Marissa was working until her water broke in the cafeteria.” He cringed at the memory for witnessing it himself. “Petra can go to Mitras, get back, and have plenty of time to prepare for the baby.” He then paused as he prepared to ask this next question. “Second question: how long is the team expected to stay there?”

Erwin didn’t answer right away. He could almost hear the gears in his boss’s brain grinding, as the latter was coming up with an answer. That was not a good sign.

“The answer to your first question is correlated with the answer to the second. I think Petra is not having any problems with her pregnancy at this point. It’s a healthy journey so far.” Erwin paused as if giving Petra a chance to correct him. She just nodded. “But the length of stay is the problem for Petra. The situation will not work for her.”

“Again Erwin, how long?” Levi’s patience was wearing thin. He suspected it would take more than a weekend getaway, the most he’s willing to spend on a business trip. The vein on the side of his head was twitching again.

“Six months,” was Erwin’s short answer.

 

At first, Levi thought he heard him wrong. But his hearing is good, more enhanced than a normal range that he can even hear conversations from adjacent rooms clearly. So he couldn’t be wrong when Erwin Smith said that the team would be expected to stay in Mitras for six months.

_Six fucking months? Are you fucking kidding me?_

A sudden coldness hit his core. He couldn’t formulate the words that he wanted to say, so he just resigned himself to say one word that was blaring in his brain like a raucous marching band: NO!

“Levi, she’s on her way to her second trimester. In six months, she will be carrying full-term and expected to deliver,” Hanji said, a hint of desperation in hir voice.

 

Petra then stood and fell on her knees at once, an act that surprised Levi. She was reduced to begging, head down, thin hands touching the wooden floor.

“P-please, sir. I am begging you to reconsider. I know that...that it’s my fault that your life is being... disrupted, sir. But there’s no other... w-way. Only you c-can--” Petra cried, garbled words in between sobs.

He had never seen Petra cry before. He had seen her angry, but not a sobbing mess. Anybody with a heart would be broken at the scene of it, and Levi was not immune. As tiny as she is, Petra did look pitiful like a small child.

“Holy shit, Petra! Get off of that filthy floor! You don’t wanna get sick, not now, when there are two of you.” He cut her off before she cried some more. He just couldn’t take a crying Petra.

The ginger-haired woman made haste to walk back to her previous chair, still sniffling, chasing away the tears that dared to leave her eyes with her hands.  
  
_Those hands that were just touching my floor mere seconds ago, and now she’s using them to wipe her face with._

Levi stood to give her a box of Kleenex and a bottle of hand sanitizer, in which the woman thankfully took. She also made a quick apology and blamed the pregnancy hormones flooding through her, making her more sensitive and prone to sudden mood swings. She also expressed her desire to give birth in Karanes, so Oruo could be present. Her husband isn’t part of the acquisition team, so he couldn’t come with her to Mitras. Usually, Petra and Oruo try to work separately. They prefer it that way, so there would be no conflict of interest which is common in workplace relationships. Although Mitras has some of the country’s top doctors, getting her care there, and then going home to Karanes to deliver would probably be difficult for a pregnant woman like her. Levi just nodded in agreement.

 

Silence descended upon the room as Levi thought carefully. He knew he needed more time. “I will let you know my decision on Monday, Erwin.” It was only Thursday. He had at least a few days to come up with an answer, or an alternative solution to this mess.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Levi. I will need your answer now. That’s why I’m here. I have to leave for China on Monday, and we have a lot to discuss before then. Your departure for Mitras is fast approaching.” Erwin already made an assumption that he had decided to go. If Shitty Eyebrows was trying to coax him, he was definitely not doing a good job with his choice of words.

“I haven’t decided yet! And how soon are we talking about?”

“Two weeks,” another short answer from his boss. Levi noticed the more Erwin talked, the more he didn’t like whatever shit was coming out of his shitty mouth.

_Is this how he fucking negotiates?_

“Fuck, Erwin!”

All that anger that Levi had been forcing to conceal all morning now wanted to burst out of him like magma. He could feel the fury running through his veins, burning and undiluted like acid. His emotionless face might not have shown much, but steam must be coming out of him that gave way to his suppressed rage on the inside. Petra seemed to shrivel before him. Even Hanji flinched, glancing toward the door, probably mentally calculating how fast ze could dash out of there.

For him, it was well-placed anger. If he had given in to wrath now and run amok here, they surely would understand. And it would serve as a cautionary tale for some fuckers not to fuck with him anymore. They would probably include a chapter about it in the Employee Handbook: _How Not to Fuck with Levi Ackerman._

 

But looking at Petra (poor Petra, who didn’t do anything except get pregnant) seemed to deplete his anger level a couple of notches down. She didn’t deserve to cower in fear, especially in her condition.

Time to take the path of least resistance, Levi.

“OK, Shitty fucking Eyebrows. Though I hate it with every fiber of my being... Oh, you don’t have a fucking idea...how,” he paused without looking away, forcing the next words out of him. “I will agree to this. In two weeks, six fucking months in Mitras.” He held up his middle finger to stop Erwin from interrupting. “Just so you know, I’m not doing this for you. This is for Petra and Oruo. They don’t deserve to suffer just because you have an undying desire to snag this fucking company. Also, I have one condition.” Levi didn’t wait for Erwin to acknowledge him. “If I did everything I have to do and successfully acquired this company for you, then I will get back here to Karanes as soon as possible, whether six months are up or not. Once I’m done with my job, I’m out of there. Understand?”

“Crystal.” Now he and Erwin were finally on the same page.

“And I probably don’t need to spell this out for you. This will be the last time.” Erwin nodded once to acknowledge Levi’s words to him.

 

Without looking, he called for Hanji’s attention. When he heard the assistant yelp, Levi couldn’t help himself but scrutinize his friend. He saw hir posture stiff as a soldier, hands gripping hir sides. So fucking unnatural.

_Just fucking great. It looks like the fuckfest is not over yet._

 

 


	3. Shitty Glasses Inspires My Inner Serial Killer

 

“Hanji!” Levi snapped his fingers to get the assistant’s attention. He noticed hir holding on to hir stomach, and darting hir gaze. Sweat was visibly forming on hir forehead. He wondered why ze looked nervous. He already agreed, didn’t he?

“Y-yes, Levi?”

“You OK? You need to take a shit? Your bathroom is outside. If you run now, you can probably still make it.” If Hanji thought ze could use his private bathroom inside his office, then ze is not only insane, but a moron as well.

“N-no, Levi. I just took a huge dump right before coming in here. It was good, so I’m OK. Thank you though. Do you need me to do something?”

Levi wrinkled his nose, wondering if ze remembered to wash hir hands.

“Browse some possible _and acceptable_ lodging for me. I want them as soon as possible, so I can approve it by noon. Then, book the place right away. With just two weeks on our hands, I wish we could still find something.”

“Um, Levi? I actually already have something for you. But before I tell you what it is, I want you to know that I tried. K? I swear on... on Johann Conrad Dippel’s sweet soul that I have perused the entire AirBnb website for a place for you. But there is no long-term reservations for an entire place available for half a year! The most I could get is two months. I e-mailed the hosts and offered them more money just so they would agree, but they can’t just cancel reservations. I even got in touch with the hosts for semi-private listings, and offered them to rent all of their spaces, again promising more money. They also just can’t drop their future guests like that, not for an entire six months. They can’t afford to get bad reviews. Bad reviews mean lesser or no business for them.”

_So this is what ze came for, fucking Shitty Glasses._

 

Dread was slowly creeping back again. He could already tell that he wouldn’t like whatever Hanji came up with. But then again, there was no avoiding hearing it, even it meant his own doom. He felt like a cow being herded into a truck to a slaughter house-- earlier with Erwin, and now with Hanji.

“Hanji, for fuck’s sake, just tell me what you have. I seriously don’t have the energy anymore.”

Hir demeanor changed in an instant-- now smiling and bobbing, hir eyes twinkling. Ze reminded Levi of a charming, deceptive parent trying to convince a gullible child that this toy is better than the other.

“Soooo... you probably have heard of this famous landmark in Mitras. I mean, who hasn’t, right?” Levi eyed Hanji with burning hostility in his bluish gray eyes, daring hir to continue with hir stalling. “Oookay... so what I have for you is a luxurious stay at The Titan Grand Hotel--“

“No hotels!” Levi couldn’t bear hir to finish what ze had to say.

“But Levi, just listen to me. I have booked you a--“

“Damn it, Hanji! You know I can’t stand hotels. And I’m not going to change my mind. End of discussion!”

“Just listen to Hanji for a second, Levi.”

_Great! It’s Commander Eyebrows to the rescue._

And here, Levi thought Hanji tagged along to give Erwin a moral support. It was as clear as day now that it was the other way around. Erwin urged Hanji to continue.

“Just let me finish before you say anything, OK? I know why you hate hotels, so that’s why I made some arrangements that will address those issues. So, you have issues with dirt, and germs, and pathogens, and all that fun stuff. But I guarantee you that The Titan Grand Hotel has housekeeping and cleaning down to a science. Even you will be ah-mazed how good they are...”

“Not enough, Hanji. Your words or their words mean shit to me.”

“Wait! I’m not done yet. So I called them yesterday and informed them of the situation. I made this reservation a few months ago for Petra. I had thought it would be nice to book her a presidential suite, since she would be away from home and Oruo for a while. A little indulgence as an incentive wouldn’t hurt. Commander Erwin agreed. Their best presidential suite was available, fortunately, so I grabbed it right away.

But since she can’t make it anymore, and the reservation will be yours, necessary adjustments have to be done. When I talked to them, they were very cooperative, you know, willing to listen and comply... and very nice to--”

“Just get on with it!” Levi couldn’t take all hir stalling anymore. He could tell that whatever “adjustments” Hanji made would be far from ordinary.

“Yes, sir! You probably heard of stories about hotel guests, like those famous ones, making some crazy demands for their stay? Yeah? So basically, that’s what I did. First, I asked for brand spanking new, never been used furniture. Although I have been informed that they _do_ change their furniture regularly, they still agreed to our demand anyway.” Hanji then took out hir phone as if ze was looking for something, and began reading off of it. “So brand new furniture and that include: the beds and all other furniture in all four bedrooms; the furnishings in every patio; the couches, chairs, tables, entertainment centers in the two living rooms; the dining table and chairs; all the kitchen appliances, including the fridge, plates, glasses, cups, and utensils from the kitchenette; the chairs, couch, tables, and karaoke system in the karaoke room; gym equipment in the gym room; the executive study, printer and iPhone dock in the office; the billiard table in the billiard room; and the massage table in the massage room.

They even told me that they will replace all the rugs, carpets, and lamps with new ones prior to your arrival. The floor is mostly hardwood so you don’t need to worry about carpets. They will also provide brand new bedding, towels, bathrobes, even hairdryers, hangers, iron and ironing board, shoe brushes and shoe horns, and telephones.” Ze then looked up again from hir phone. Her light brown eyes were sparkling behind hir square, thick-rimmed glasses. “The color scheme for those will be unique for your suite and different from what they usually supply their guests with, so there will be no mistake of being used in another room by another guest. Now the only items they’re not willing to replace are some of the electronics like TVs, but they will provide new remote controls for them. And also the baby grand piano won’t be replaced. Do you think you can deal with that?”

 

Levi was speechless for a moment. He heard of hotels giving in to weird demands, but to this extent?

“Hanji... why are they so willing to bend over backwards for this?”

Whenever Hanji booked an entire place for him on AirBnb, ze didn’t demand for new furniture, or a new bed, or even new beddings. Levi would bring his own blanket, pillows, and towels. And since it has been a while since he slept on a bed, he wouldn’t bother bringing bed sheets.

Levi wanted to admit that what ze asked of the Titan Grand Hotel was too extreme and exacting, not to mention probably pricey. He himself wouldn’t even dare to ask them those demands just so he could get accommodated.

“Well, they recognize the apprehension that some people get when they stay at hotels. They understand the idea of sleeping in a bed, or generally staying in a room, that was occupied by thousands of other people can be super stress inducing. Besides, I learned that the General Manager of Titan Grand Hotel is a clean freak like you.”

Levi couldn’t help but feel relieved knowing that he would not be alone out there. He would have someone to talk to regarding his concern for keeping things clean. Still, there was another matter at hand that needed to be discussed-- the visitors.

“Hanji, I think your crazy brain forgot that the issue here is not only about the room. What about the insane amount of people that go through those lobby doors? I’m not comfortable around large crowds. I can barely tolerate the two of you. How much more with countless strangers? Are you going to make them disappear?”

It’s not like Levi hates everyone. Hate is indeed a strong word. It just gets too tiring to be around others for a period of time, so he would rather avoid (especially prolonged) human interactions than suffer. He prefers hiding in his home, _alone_ with a good book, and a cup of black tea.

“I can’t make them disappear, silly... unless I can think of ways to do so, but they are not exactly legal.” Hanji then cackled.

_And there you go. Hanji has finally reverted to hir old self._

Hanji would not be Hanji without hir trademark guffaw. Levi realized then that he was more comfortable with this Hanji, rather than a quiet subdued one. He probably scared the assistant so much that ze had to repress hir natural behavior. Somehow, that thought didn’t sit well with him.

“So what do you have in mind that is legal and _sane_? Because I’m not stepping into that hotel, along with all those people around me.”

“Well, since you’re a guest in their most expensive suite, you have an access to what they call the ‘Wall within the Wall Corridor.’ It’s like a super secret, super private entrance that only the VIPs can use. And there are only a handful of VIPs staying there at one time, so the chance of bumping into one another is slim. Besides, they’re probably like you-- grumpy and aloof.

Also, you have your very own dedicated 24-hour butler service! Yay! I was guaranteed they are very discreet! They will only appear if you call for them... like a bunch of genies! And you can ask them to do _anything_ for you. Gourmet Japanese food for dinner? Done. Need condoms and lube? Done and done. Outside of work, you don’t need to step out of your suite ever again. Although, it will be nice for you to walk around and go sightseeing once in a while. Or drive around the city, since a luxury car and private chauffeur will be provided at your beck and call.

So, what do you say, short stack? Staying there doesn’t seem so bad now, right?”

Levi, stubborn as an elephant’s leg, was taking a long time to make a decision. He still didn’t like the idea of staying at a hotel. Heck, he didn’t even like the idea of staying in Mitras for half a year. He was so exasperated with his friends shoving him into a corner. Although the intensity had somewhat simmered down now, he certainly knew that he would feel like this for days. Maybe even up to the day that he had to leave. The rage was still inside him, laying dormant, a sleeping dragon waiting to be awoken.

“Not sure, Hanji... I can’t really give you an answer now. How can you be so sure that they’re not just pulling your leg with all that replacing-the-furniture part? For all we know, they probably would just grab some old furniture from another suite.”

“Moblit. He’s there now to supervise everything for me.”

Moblit Berner is Hanji’s partner. Although he doesn’t work for Erwin, Hanji asks him to run hir errands once in a while. Moblit works for a big pharmaceutical company called Aiblinger Inc. Erwin’s company, the Scout Regiment, is one of the largest shareholder of Aiblinger. This is how Moblit and Hanji met five years ago. Somehow, in the middle of negotiations and talks of investors shares, they fell in love. They have been together ever since.

Levi likes the guy. He’s smart, responsible, and the only living person who can tame a high-strung and erratic creature that is Hanji Zoë. But nowadays, Moblit has this permanent worried expression, like he’s in a constant state of near-panic. It’s probably an effect of living with Hanji for several years. Levi wouldn’t be surprised if Moblit sleeps with one eye open. He knows he would, if Hanji would sleep next to him.

 

“OK, Levi. I know it won’t be easy to convince you. That’s why I came prepared. This was supposed to be a nice surprise, not a bargaining chip. But then again, you’re driving a hard bargain. So, while I was talking to them on the phone about the demands and all, I was also thinking of maybe pushing the envelope _just_ a bit.”

Levi was not only the one who got curious about what “pushing the envelope” entailed. It seemed Hanji also managed to capture Erwin’s attention the way his body posture perked up and his shitty caterpillar brows raised. Somehow, it scared Levi. If Erwin didn’t know about this “surprise,” who knew what it could have been? Hanji is a fucking lunatic after all. Ze could have asked for a panther to be put in the suite with him.

“Just say fucking say it, Hanji. What did you do?” He felt he aged 50 years just by sitting here with these two, and it was only 10 in the morning.

“So at first, I was thinking it should be harmless to ask. I was only trying anyway. If they refused, it’s fine. But it would be really really _really_ great if they get on board with it. So, I told them that since my boss is--” Hanji seemed to be choosing hir words carefully as ze eyed him, which made him think that ze probably didn’t use the same adjective pertaining to him when ze was having this phone conversation. “ ...disturbed by germs, he doesn’t use public bathrooms. He even has his own private bathroom in the office that’s locked so no one else can use it. And since hotel bathrooms are considered public, I asked if there was anyway to address this, something like installing brand new toilets and tubs? Maybe sinks? If I remember correctly, you have at least five bathrooms there, plus a powder room, a salon, a steam room, and a sauna. Although I’m not sure if there’s anything they can do about the last three.”

“Hanji! You didn’t!” Levi’s mouth fell open and almost widened his eyes in surprise. The assistant looked satisfied with his reaction.

Hanji truly went overboard with this one. There was no way that they would acquiesce with this obviously unreasonable demands. And there was no way in hell Levi would allow this. This was too much. He’s not a significant person to waste time and money on. Maybe they could do something like this for Erwin but not for him.

“Yeah-yuh, you bet your cranky pants I did!” Crazy Glasses was practically bouncing off of hir seat with excitement, eyes appearing wider behind the lens, hir body trembling. “And the best part is they said hell yes! Although, they can’t do a full bathroom renovation with a very limited time they have, but they promised to replace most of the fixtures-- tubs, toilets, sinks, showers, and the lighting. They were sorry though that they can’t replace the tiles, but they guaranteed that they will be clean, disinfected, and sparkling, by the time you get there.”

 

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t possibly allow for this to happen. Hanji absolutely went wild beyond than what he could imagine. Camping with a panther now seemed to pale in comparison.

“Call them back right now and tell them they’re not doing any bathroom renovations,” Levi barked his order.

“Too late for that, tiny tot. Moblit has told me they have already began demolishing work. He said with the amount of manpower they have, it’s like an episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. Remember that show, Levi? You used to watch it a lot with me! So, you have nothing to worry about, my little angry bird. They’ve got this!” Hanji informed him, obviously giddy with happiness with hir achievement.

“Fucking shit, Hanji! Please tell me that there’s still a way to cancel this. I can only assume how much this will cost. And frankly, I’m afraid to find out.” Even though Levi can be considered as filthy rich, he never learned to live in excess. Yes, once in a while, he will indulge himself but he’s not the one for luxury. He came from the slums, learned how to get by with barely nothing. He is never comfortable throwing away his hard-earned cash for things he doesn’t really need. “Shit! Just the price to stay at that suite alone, and for six months? I know Shitty Eyebrows is paying. Still...” he was shaking his head before he continued. “Maybe it will be cheaper to buy a whole house there than to rent that fucking suite. Or maybe something has come up on AirBnb since the last time you checked. Look, Hanji, this is just a fucking overkill, you shitty bat!”

”It’s non-cancellable, non-amendable and non-refundable,” Hanji simply said, hir face was suddenly void of emotions. No trace of previous excitement was visible anymore. A pissed-off Hanji is an extremely rare occurrence, like clean porta potties.

“What?! Are you fucking sure? I’ve never heard of something like that!” He turned to Erwin, looking for any confirmation. The man just nodded. Whether in acknowledgment or agreement, he couldn’t tell.

Hanji took a deep breath, hir gaze flicked upwards for a second. And when ze looked back at him, the grimace on hir face was back once more. Ze seemed to be at the end of hir rope, like a miserable parent who was failing to convince hir not-so-gullible child that the other toy is better.

“Yes, Levi. I am sure. Absolutely! No doubt! See... some of the dates that you’ll be staying at require full pre-payment. And if I remember it exactly, it said on their website that the entire period of your stay, _inclusive_ of nights before _and_ after the dates they have listed, will be charged upon reservation. And again, it’s non-cancellable, non-amendable and non-refundable.

I know, I _knooow_ it’s getting a bit overwhelming for you. Yes, it is a hotel. And yes, it is expensive. But can’t you just look past the facts and admit that at least, you have a place to stay that is more than decent? There’s nothing in AirBnb that will both accommodate you that long and exceed your expectations at the same time. Honestly, the only one I have found is a listing for shared rooms, and I know you won’t touch that with a ten-foot pole. The host was willing to take you in for six months, even a year. But I could clearly detect the pure greed on his part. The reviews on it were so terrible on how dirty the place is. Even I won’t stay there. It’s not worth mentioning to you.

Look, Levi... with this hotel, hospitality is the name of their game, and they will do everything they can to make sure you’re satisfied. But they also need money to stay in business, you know... to stay hospitable! So whether we like it or not, that suite has already been paid for! For six months worth of stay!

Yes, we can find a decent house to buy, just like you said. But the fact remains that we already spent the money. So now, you have two options: either make sure that the money already spent will not go to waste by staying there, or make me hunt for a house for you and spend more dough for something that is not even necessary anymore. It’s up to you. The choice is yours, Levi.”

 

The raven-haired executive couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

_The choice is mine? Ze just didn’t fucking say that!_

“What if I tell you to shove those options where the sun don’t shine, Hanji? Choice? You want me to believe that I have a choice in this? We all know that even before I walked through that fucking door, you already stripped me of my freedom to make a choice! Both of you...” Levi pointed his middle finger first at Hanji, and then at Erwin. “Both of you, my so-called best friends, are backing me into a fucking corner!” Levi gritted his teeth from an effort to keep himself from shouting. His voice was like acid, powerful and searing.

_Why are they so adamant in sending me there?_

 

As Levi tried to find reasons that could justify his friends’ actions, he was struck by a sudden realization that he’s the only one who really doesn’t have anybody. There’s no one waiting for him at home, no one to comfort him through his frustrations, no one to share his boring life with.

Petra and Oruo have each other, and soon they will have a baby. Hanji and Moblit are tag-team partners, wrestling through their lives together. Erd and Gunther both have their own long-term girlfriends who accompany them wherever they go.

Even Erwin goes out there in the real world and tries to have relationships with people. Granted that all of them were superficial and ended up in breakups, but at least he tries, _again and again and again_ , undeterred by past failures.

And what about him? He may have a decent house, a couple of luxury cars, an impressive wardrobe full of designer clothes and shoes, a vast collection of tea sets, money in the bank. But they’re not people. They can’t console him when he’s having a bad day. They can’t tell him that everything will be alright. They can’t laugh with him when he finds something funny.

He’s 44 years old, alone, and he practically has no life. And that truth hit him like a snowball in the face.

The sad state of his life is nobody’s fault but his own. His world had stopped turning when he made that choice 8 years ago. He was the one who walked away from his life. He was the one who made the decision to leave _him_.

And he did that without even saying goodbye. He should have been a better man, and told _him_ he was leaving. But he didn’t. Because not only he was an asshole, he was also a coward.

Initially, after walking away from _him_ , he forced himself to believe that this was the choice he would least regret. Because he did it for _him_. But as days turned into months, and months into years, the outcome of that option he picked clearly showed that he made a mistake.

And by the time he finally admitted to himself the sin he had committed, it was too late. It didn’t matter how much he wished everyday that he hadn’t left their house, or that he hadn’t hidden from _him_ his fears about their future. The damage was done. The wounds he had inflicted were too wide and too deep to be healed.

There was no going back. And this regret has haunted him, and forever will, until the day he dies.

 

Petra must have noticed his discomfort brought about by his thoughts. When she asked if he was alright, he just nodded in response.

The other two were still eyeing him quietly, probably afraid to provoke an even angrier reaction from him. But could he really blame them for thinking he was the only one suitable for the job? He has no life anyway. In truth, he was the only one who would be least affected if he had to go somewhere. It wouldn’t matter how long he would be gone. Once he’s back, everything would still be the same-- same house, same cars, same wardrobe, same sets of teacups. And still without _him_.

“OK... Hanji. I will stay at your damn hotel. But don’t expect me to be happy about it!”

Hanji’s face instantly beamed with glee, hir wide eyes dancing. Ze then stood up and started jumping up and down, squealing like a banshee, much to Levi’s dismay. Erwin had a grin on his face that he couldn’t obviously contain, thrusting a fist into the sky. Petra’s cheeks were shining with tears (happy tears he hoped).

 

It was funny how a simple “yes” could make a few people drown with joy. He hadn’t witnessed his friends act like this since that night he had said “yes” to _him_ and gotten engaged.

And _his_ face when he agreed to be _his_ forevermore? There would be no medium in existence that could adequately describe how _he_ looked. There were not enough colors to paint _him_ , not enough words to write about _him_ , not enough melody to serenade _him_. All Levi had to give to _him_ in return was his heart (and _he_ still has it, whether _he_ knows it or not). That night, Levi made sweet, sweet love to that _man_ countless times.

The same _man_ whom he had walked away from without saying a word.

_Fuck, I’m such a fucking asshole!_

 

Levi couldn’t take any more of this painful musings. Not now, especially when Hanji hadn’t stopped screaming, and breaking their eardrums in the process. Erwin and Petra both have their fingers plugging their ears.

“Calm the fuck down, you fucking nutzoid! Are you trying to make Petra’s baby deaf? Sit the fuck down, or I will take back everything I’ve said,” Levi growled. He had to make sure that he could be heard over that painful wailing.

“You wouldn’t!” Hanji gasped. Levi looked at hir with unspoken words, daring hir to try him. Hanji took his threat seriously, as ze quietly took hir seat next to Erwin.

“Thank you, Levi, for agreeing with us. You made a lot of people happy. Don’t worry about your work here. I will give them to Oruo, Petra, and even Hanji. When Eld comes back, he will help as well. They may need to touch base with you once in a while, just so you are updated.”

Levi made a noncommittal hum. Having less things to worry about would surely help him a lot, especially without knowing what to expect once in Mitras.

“Thank you so much, sir, for doing this. It’s a huge help to us. We will take care of your work here. Promise! We won’t mess up. And.. and I’ll make sure no one goes to your office. And.. and I will clean it everyday. And also,” Petra’s eyes were down once more, her chin quivering, her voice trembling. “I-I’m really sorry for making things more difficult for you. Please don’t be mad at Sir Erwin and Mx. Hanji. They were only he-helping m-me... I-I...”

And Petra was in tears again. Levi suddenly felt sorry for Oruo. He could only imagine how she is at home.

“OK, Petra, that’s enough. And will you please stop crying? I don’t want Oruo barging in here, trying to kick my ass, because he thinks I made his pregnant wife cry. And don’t ever think it’s your fault. It’s not a crime wanting to have a family. Here, in this company, we’re also a family. A very fucking dysfunctional one, yes... but that’s what we are. As a family, we look out for each other.”

Levi might have said something profound, or weird, when he saw three pairs of bulging eyes and mouths hanging open. Even Petra had gone quiet for a second, until she had started bawling again, even louder this time.

“Oh-kay, that is our cue to leave,” Hanji said as ze stood to help a sobbing Petra from her seat to the door.

“You better explain to Oruo that those are happy tears, Hanji!”

“Sure thing, my lil Goober. Don’t forget. I’m bringing you lunch today!”

Levi just motioned them to go. He got up to walk off some of the agitation he was feeling. He stood next to his floor-to-ceiling window, arms folded across his chest. He noticed that Erwin was already on his way to the door, ready to follow Petra and Hanji.

“Come by my office anytime today when you’re ready to talk about Freudenberg LLC. And Levi, thanks again. You will not regret this.” Erwin’s words were saturated with a hidden promise.

“I’m still angry, Erwin. And it will remain that way until I get back. So, you and Hanji better hide your shitty asses once I’m done.” He paused, waiting for his boss to say something in retort. “Also, I’m changing the name of the team. From now on, we’re the Special Operations Squad.”

Erwin still remained quiet. His mouth only widened into a tight-lipped smile that didn’t quite reach his blue eyes. Levi turned his back to him, opting to look out the window and down the busy street below. Once he heard the soft thud of the closing door, he let out a huge breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

_Finally! Some peace and quiet!_

Yet, he knew it was only temporary. Everything had only just began.

 


	4. Good Morning, World! Your Little Ray of Assholic Sunshine Has Arrived

 

“Mr. Ackerman, we’re on our final descent,” the pilot announces over the intercom.

Levi’s eyes snap open. He actually feels a little rested, better than this morning when he woke up.

And the best thing is no one has bothered him anymore, asking if he needed anything. But he knows it’s too early to call it. Until he’s already in a car to the hotel, he can’t be sure that a particular tenacious attendant won’t try one last time.

_Ignore it, Levi. It’s time to get this stupid circus show on the road._

 

He straps himself into his seat to prepare for landing. Better to be safe than sorry. He had read somewhere that takeoff, landing, and taxiing are considered the most dangerous parts of a flight.

This is why he hates fucking airplanes. It doesn’t matter what Shitty Eyebrows says. He doesn’t care if private jets are safer and faster than commercial ones. To him, they’re still tin coffins, waiting to hurl you into a hungry ocean or ruthless land. He would rather swing around, using only cable steel wires and some grapple hooks. He would have felt more peace using that than letting a giant can with wings decide his fate. A few minutes later, the plane finally touches the ground in a smooth descent.

From his window, he can see the sunny weather that Mitras is having. It’s already September. Though autumn will officially start in a few days, it’s still hotter than a devil’s ass here. Hanji _just_ informed him that a heat wave would probably smack Mitras on the first week of his stay. But as pointed out by another of his employees, September and October are supposedly the city’s hottest months. Leave it to his two shitty friends to have the most impeccable timing.

His employee also added that Mitras gets even more visitors that year-- people who want to have their summer vacations, people who like to extend their summer vacations, or people who need to run away from the biting cold of winter (they usually hail from other parts of the world like Australia or Argentina).

_Fuck! Don’t people go to work anymore?_

 

The middle-aged flight attendant has appeared before him, apparently to usher him out of the plane. Thankfully, the annoying one is nowhere to be seen. The older woman probably had had enough of her, and locked her somewhere in the cabin.

“Welcome to Mitras City, Mr. Ackerman. The local time is about 8:30 am. The weather is sunny, temperature about 75 degrees. On behalf of our flight crew, we hope you had a wonderful flight.” Her smile seems to be genuine, but there is still that worried look on her face. She probably expects Levi to snap at her. Not that he could blame her, he does have that effect on people.

He then hands her a couple of envelopes, which Erwin provided. According to Shitty Eyebrows, they are gratuity, which is customary to give to pilots and crews.

“For you and the... other one, courtesy of Mr. Smith.” They can’t be under the impression that it came from him.

“Thank you, Mr. Ackerman. This way please.” She looks more relaxed now. He then promptly follows her while toting his leather carry-on.

The pilot is standing near the bottom of the airstair, probably waiting for Levi to alight the plane. As soon as he reaches the bottom of the steps, the pilot offers his hand for him to shake. He quickly retracts it when he notices Levi’s hesitation.

“Hope you had a pleasant flight, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi gives him a crisp nod, and holds out a couple of envelopes to him.

“This is for you and First Officer Williams, courtesy of Mr. Smith. Thank you for getting me here safely.”

_See? I can be fucking nice._

 

As told by Hanji, there is a car waiting for him-- a shiny black Cadillac Escalade, pulled up next to the aircraft. His luggage have already been unloaded on to the ground. He almost winces thinking about his belongings touching the shitty concrete. He breathes a sigh of relief when there’s a gray tarp underneath his luggage. At least, someone has a brain around here. He mentally counts his bags, making sure all six are there.

As he inspects his luggage, a man walks toward him. He is dressed up in a perfectly tailored black suit with a crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie. He tilts the brim of his black hat, and notices a close-shaven head beneath the cap.

“Mr. Moblit Berner?”

_Fuck, right. Hanji uses Moblit’s name for my reservation. Damn that Shitty Glasses!_

Hanji seems tight-lipped about the reasons for using Moblit’s name. The annoying assistant argued that it was just easier, since it was Moblit who was present during the suite’s bathroom renovation.

Levi gives him an affirmative nod.

“I’m Conny Springer, your personal chauffeur,” he says with a courteous smile.” Hope you had a great flight, Mr. Berner. Please, right this way, sir.”

 

As they walk side by side to the car, Levi can’t help but notice a couple of things regarding the chauffeur.

First, Conny looks about an inch shorter than him. And Levi thanks whoever it is responsible for making him taller than another being-- who is not a child or an elder woman. The chauffeur also has a smaller built, and he suddenly wonders if the shorter man would be able to load his luggage into the car.

Second, the name “Conny Springer” sounds familiar, but he can’t quite place it. He also thinks that he had seen him somewhere. But of course, Levi doesn’t fucking remember. He could ask him the if they had met before, but it sounds like a cheesy pick up line. He doesn’t want to give him a wrong impression. He’s not interested in him. Besides, the last thing he wants to do during this trip is to hook up.

When Conny opens the rear passenger door for him, Levi slides into the soft leather seat. The shorter man then offers him a drink, which he declines. As soon as the chauffeur softly closes the door, he sees him dashing to where his bags are.

_Is he in a hurry? Maybe he needs to shit._

He makes a quick glance around the inside of the vehicle, and instantly feels satisfied with how clean it looks. It also has a new car smell, and he won’t be surprised if they just purchased it just for him. He still feels guilty for getting treated like royalty, because he knows that an Escalade comes with a hefty price tag.

 

Levi owns a couple of luxury cars himself: a rosewood colored Mercedes SLR McLaren and a silver Fisker Karma Hybrid.

He bought the McLaren because it was Furlan’s dream car. It’s a car that mocks speed limits-- with 617 horsepower, 6-liter engine. Levi can feel its power every time he takes it for a drive, a four-thousand-pound worth of German engineering. He doesn’t use it everyday though, only on the weekends.

He got the Fisker for when he goes to the office. Not only it was cheaper than the other luxury cars, but also an environmental conscious choice. He wants to think that if Isabel could choose a car for herself, she would pick the Fisker.

 

The trunk of the Escalade opens and Conny loads his luggage into it. The raven-haired executive is tempted to get out of the car to help him. He’s scared that the chauffeur might just throw his bags randomly.

But Levi is surprised that Conny seems to know what he’s doing. He has a system into loading his luggage-- large suitcases on the bottom, smaller ones on the top. He also makes sure that everything fits. No loose pieces that can go flying around. Also, he doesn’t have a problem dealing with the heavy load, as he’s able to hoist them with ease.

_Impressive!_

 

Maybe if all of the employees at the Titan Grand Hotel are like the chauffeur, he probably wouldn’t mind staying there, at least for half of the fucking time.

When Conny finally gets into the car, he informs Levi that they will reach the hotel in 20 minutes. Levi’s glad that he’s not forced to be in a long, fucking awkward drive with a stranger. Actually, it would be a lot better if they could just get there sooner.

The chauffeur starts the car with a push of a button. Soon, they are smoothly cruising out of the airport tarmac. Even though Levi’s gaze is focused outside the window, he is only half-aware of the world around him.

He just can’t shake off this feeling of dread. He has, what Holly Golightly referred to as, “the mean reds.” It’s not the blues, which means you’re only feeling sad. The mean reds are different. You are suddenly scared, and you don’t even know what you’re scared of. And right now, they’re not just fucking mean. They’re downright evil.

His mind flickers back to the possibility of a third fuck up. Why did Isabel and Furlan have to swear that things happened in threes? Why does he have to feel this way? He hates it when he can’t seem to get a grasp of his own thoughts and emotions.

He looks on his pale hands, splayed like starfish on his knees. He may appear apathetic and callous all the time, but in reality, he’s feeling more-- so much more. There’s always a raging storm of emotions inside of him, wild and rampant. Erwin, Hanji, and maybe Petra can detect some of those emotions. It helps them knowing how to deal with him-- when to push on him, or when they should pull back. Even Isabel and Furlan also knew him the same way.

 

There’s only one who really knew all of him, only one who totally got him.

_Him_.

_He_ was never afraid of Levi, never walked on eggshells around him. _He_ genuinely laughed at his cruel jokes, no matter how dark or insulting they were. _He_ actually liked his sense of humor that they even shared a million inside jokes between them.

_He_ always saw the light in Levi, especially in his darkest days. But more importantly, _he_ understood the darkness. _He_ sympathized with him, knowing how much he had fought with things inside him. _He_ saw all of his battle scars, and worshiped them.

_He_ communicated with Levi, even in silence. And when Levi just ached to be covered in all that hush and lull, _he_ would shield that quietness that _he_ knew Levi would often crave.

_He_ brought down his strong, towering walls that Levi had worked so hard to build. _He_ ploughed through his defenses, headstrong and persistent. _He_ was a giant force in his life, who freed him from the shackles that confined his heart. _He_ was Levi’s own Titan.

_He_ loved Levi when the latter didn’t even know how to love himself.

_He_ truly made him... “more.”

 

“We are almost here, Mr. Berner,” Conny says in a voice that’s much louder than Levi expected.

_How long has he been calling me?_

Levi gives him a quick nod, not knowing whether the chauffeur saw it or not. He doesn’t care. When he looks down, he notices his hands are wet.

_Have I been fucking crying?_

He quickly retrieves a couple of Kleenex tissues from his bag and dabs his eyes.

 

This is why he refrains from thinking about _him_ when he’s not home. He tends to lose control, lose sense of time, lose himself. He usually does this kind of musings at night before he tries to get some sleep.

It is painful to think about the time they were together. It is more painful to think about what could have been. He does it anyway, night after night-- a penance, an atonement for the grave sin he had committed.

But even with all those thoughts, he still can’t make himself say _his_ name. He never utters _his_ name again since the day he left _him_. He’s nothing but a sinner who doesn’t deserve to call _him_ even in prayers.

 

Once he’s done drying his eyes, he quickly shoves the used tissues in a litter bin by the center console. He’s thankful for the genius who thought to put one there. He hates having to bring trash with him.

Finally, Levi glances out the window, and spots up ahead the colossal structure of the Titan Grand Hotel.

_And holy fucking hell!_

It’s impossible to miss it, even if the hotel is in the midst of the bustling city of Mitras. Anyone will be drawn to it. Since it’s not just a gigantic edifice, but a superstructure with an immense fucking personality.

It is a bit overwhelming to see it in person. Three massive skyscrapers are towering above them. Legions of glass are threaded together with lustrous steel, reflecting the sky like giant mirrors. Levi can’t believe it can still illuminate an already blazing city. Just looking at the structures, somehow the sun appears brighter, the sky bluer, the streets livelier.

The towers have this unique look though, which reminds him of Hanji-- peculiar. One side of each tower stands at an angle, while the other side stands on straight legs. Then, if it’s not already weird enough, someone had an idea (hopefully the architect) to anchor a ship-like or boat-like structure on top of the gigantic buildings, thus uniting all three super skyscrapers. It’s like Stonehenge with Noah’s Ark planted on top. It is a modern landmark with a twist, a Hanji-style-lets-go-fucking-crazy twist.

But Levi can’t help but wonder what that boat-like structure could be. He hopes that it’s not that fucking “presidential suite” Hanji booked. Because if it were, he would instantly invite Hanji over, just so he could push hir over the edge.

 

He’s getting too anxious to find out. He can just simply ask the chauffeur.

“What’s that shit on top?”

“Sorry, sir? Shit?” The man tenses for a minute. He makes a quick inspection of the windshield for _something_ , and glances around him for a second. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Berner. I can’t see it. Can’t you please tell me where it is?”

He may be thinking literal shit. If this person gets scared when sudden “dirt” seems to appear out of nowhere, Levi can only speculate how the other hotel employees would react, especially housekeeping.

Just what kind of training they had to go through? Did the General Manager beat them up?

 

“I apologize for not being clear. I mean that weird thing on top of the buildings.”

A shaky laughter exudes out of Conny. He seems relieved, probably thinking he has’t messed up anything... _yet_.

“Well, if I could term it correctly, it’s a cantilever, sir.”

Levi can now see it -- a horizontal beam, with one end hanging and unsupported.

“What’s up there?”

“A lot of things, sir. They have restaurants up there, cafés, a huge pool, and a bunch of trees...”

“A pool? For swimming?”

The man just answers him with a positive nod. He’s getting ready to turn into the first building on their left. Within a moment, they are slowly driving through a parking garage. Conny never grabs any of the available spaces though. He keeps driving, making a few more turns, before stopping at a barrier gate.  
  
Usually, when you see one of those inside a garage, it only means two things: either you’re exiting or you’re entering. Levi thinks they are nowhere near to be exiting the building. Instead, it looks more like an entrance, deeper into the bowels of the underground passage. It’s also guarded, and there are a few of those “Authorized Personnel Only” and “Restricted Area” signs plastered around them. Conny then hands the security man a card. Not even a moment later, the barrier is elevated, and then Conny drives through it.

 

After some more turns, Levi spots parking spaces again, though significantly much lesser than before. He can probably count less than ten of them. It’s located in front of an entrance (or can also be an exit), with two sets of wide, double-glass frame-less doors. It’s probably the “Wall within a Wall Corridor” Hanji was spewing about.

As soon as he steps out of the Escalade, he recognizes the car a couple of spaces next to them. It’s a Rolls-Royce Phantom. Now, that is a car. He imagines a British Royalty riding in one of those.

Conny must have noticed him drooling over the other vehicle. There’s a huge grin pasted on his face.

“Oi, what’s so funny?” Levi spats.

“I apologize, Mr. Berner. I was just wondering if you like Rolls-Royce, sir” He looks stiff... again, as he was caught stealing his girlfriend’s cookies, stupid grin erased in an instant.

“What’s not to like?” Levi almost rolls his eyes at the stupid question. As soon as he said it, Connie’s face is tainted with excitement again.

“Well, Mr. Berner, the Rolls-Royce Phantom is actually yours for the duration of your stay!”

Now he gets why the chauffeur looks so eager. He probably can’t wait to get behind its wheel. He would have been himself, if this piece of information didn’t almost knock him for a loop.

He’s already more than grateful to have an Escalade available for him, but the Phantom? He wants to experience riding it, of course. But to have it accessible for him, _at anytime_ , seems too good to be true. The price of the Phantom alone costs four times as much as the Escalade. Is he even worth all of this?

“Are you sure? What about this one?”

“It’s also yours, Sir. I just didn’t take the Rolls-Royce to the airport because we needed more cargo space.. Would you like to try it though? Go for a ride? You can also drive it, sir, as long as you have a valid driver’s license.”

Conny is already helping a bellman load his luggage into a shiny chrome cart. But it seems the chauffeur would drop everything he’s doing if he agreed. He shakes his head instead.

“Maybe later. I’d like to rest first.” He is tired.

“Sure thing, Mr. Berner. Just let us know. I’m at your service everyday, from 6 in the morning until 6 in the evening. Franz Kefka is your other chauffeur, Sir. He will be here evenings,” Conny explains.

 

While the bellman and Conny are busy organizing his luggage into the bell cart, Levi discreetly fishes out a couple of 20s from his wallet. Hanji never stopped reminding him to ALWAYS TIP and never be a tightwad about it. Ze repeated this over and over again that he swears he could still hear the bat shit crazy assistant in his head.

“You’re in their most expensive suite! You have to give them more than usual, and believe me, you won’t regret it!”   
  
He was never a fucking tightwad, to begin with. He’s actually a generous tipper. But he has an inkling that if he has to do this everyday for half a year, he will probably notice how his money burns a hole in his pocket. But, since Shitty Eyebrows has already paid for the room and fuck-knows-what-else, he has to pull his own weight around here. He has enough self-pride not to be a total dependent. He would have provided for the flight crew’s gratuity himself, but Commander Eyebrows had insisted that since he had hired them, the crew was his responsibility. He chose not to argue anymore.

Once Levi has the bills folded up in the palm of his hand, he hands it to the chauffeur carefully. They don’t need to know how much he’s giving the smaller man. In Levi’s relief, after a simple thank-you, Conny quickly hides the bills in his pocket without looking at them.

 

Then, another man appears before them. He’s also dressed up in a flawlessly tailor-made black suit, with a white crisp shirt, and a diagonal striped dark tie. Whoever is their resident tailor, that person must be so good in making the employees look like runway models, the way their clothes fit like a glove. Even the bellman, who has a little bit of a gut, is not wearing an ill-fitting uniform-- white crisp shirt and a pair of medium gray trousers with a matching waistcoat.

But what intrigues Levi is how the man (or even the bellman) came into sight before them without getting seen. It seems he just materialized out of thin air. Levi hasn’t seen anybody go through those glass doors. He couldn’t possibly have sprouted out of the concrete floor. Maybe Hanji is right about them being a bunch of genies.

“Good morning, Mr. Moblit Berner. My name’s Marco Bodt. I’m the head butler of the hotel, and one of your personal butlers. On behalf of everyone from the Titan Grand Hotel, we welcome you. Hope you’ll have a wonderful stay with us,” the butler greets him with a warm, radiant smile. He has a pair of kind, light-brown eyes that crinkle around the corners as he smiles. Levi can actually feel the honest-to-goodness sentiment behind it.

 

Marco, just like everyone else (except Conny), is also higher in stature than him, about half a foot taller. With his broad, muscular build, Levi looks even smaller next to him. His short, dark locks is impeccably styled (probably with some pomade), and parted in the middle in a straight line. It might have looked comical if others would try this look. But somehow, it works for him, making the clusters of freckles on his cheeks more prominent.

He just gives the butler a reserved hum. Levi is not good with making small talk with people. He’s not very good with conversing with people at all-- small or big talk. Marco smiles even more, making his eyes look smaller and the wrinkles around them deeper. He probably can sense his discomfort. He then asks Levi if he’s ready to go to his suite, and the latter just motions for him to lead the way. With a final nod to Conny, they start toward the doors.

_This is it, Levi. There’s no fucking turning back._

 

 


	5. F.I.S.H. Fuck It, Shit Happens

 

Upon entering the hotel, Levi picks the clean heavenly aroma of the lobby-- a mild fragrance of vanilla infused with white tea and wood cedar. A couple of hotel employees, behind a shiny golden marble counter, greet him with a nod. Marco quickly points out that it’s their private concierge where they check-in guests occupying the suites.

Levi remembers right away that his reservation is under Moblit’s, and wonders if they would ask him for identification. Fortunately, Marco adds that “Mr. Berner” has already been checked in, so apparently they will skip that process.

He then points toward another employee standing next to the counter. She has a room service cart with a golden champagne cooler on it. There are six (presumably clean) clear champagne glasses, with golden handles that match the cooler. Marco offers him a glass of 2007 Piper-Heidsieck Rare Rosé, his favorite. For them to know that, he can only think of Hanji who has a hand in it.

It’s tempting to accept but he’d rather not. He doesn’t have a habit of drinking before dinner. Although he doesn’t get drunk (at all), he considers it bad form to be drinking before the sun is down. He wants to look responsible. He’s here to work, and not to have some fucking vacation.

 

“This part of the hotel is called the ‘Wall within the Wall Corridor.’ It’s our most discreet, most classified part of the hotel. Please be assured that we run a very tight security around here, as it is true for the entire hotel, but we do it especially around the ‘Wall.’ This access is exclusive to our VIP guests, and members of the Survey Corps only--“

“Survey Corps?” Levi has heard of it before, either from Erwin or Hanji. He just didn’t pay attention when it was mentioned.

”Survey Corps is just one of the many programs in Pyxis’ Loyalty Rewards. While other membership programs can be requested to join, Survey Corps is by-invitation only. It’s not available on the Pyxis Rewards website. It’s the top-of-the-line program which offers its members tons of benefits. One of which is they can book to stay at any of the three biggest suites of this hotel, or any exclusive suites from other hotels owned by Mr. Dot Pyxis. You can say that it’s almost like a secret society.”

Levi is a couple of steps behind the butler, following him through a maze of corridors, until they pull to a stop before some elevator banks. The bellman, however, has gone the other way. Apparently, most hotel employees are required to use the “employee service elevators.”

 

While waiting for their elevator to arrive, Levi decides to fill the silence with some questions. Not because he wants to try this thing called “small talk,” but because there’s something about the program that annoys him.

“So, are you trying to tell me that no ordinary person can book the suites here, even if they’ve got money?” Levi can’t help but feel miffed about the whole “exclusive” thing.

“Not necessarily, sir. We have 10 different kinds of suites here based on sizes and amenities, around 50 suites total available both for our VIP guests, and of course, Survey Corps members. Many of the VIPs are not exclusive members of the Survey Corps, but they can still book a suite. They just don’t have access to the largest ones. They are exclusive only to Survey Corps members. It’s like an incentive for the loyalty given to the Pyxis Group, Sir.”

“You know, I did learn from my assistant that the suite I’m staying at is the ‘presidential’ one,” he almost rolls his eyes in contempt, “probably the largest one you have. But I’m not a Survey Corps member, as far as I know.”

_Can you hear what I’m trying to say, freckles? I’m not one of your precious members. What are you gonna do about that? Kick my ass out?_

“Then, I’ll say you’re very special, Mr. Berner. It’s true that your suite is, by far, the largest hotel room, not only in this hotel, but also on this side of the country. And many people refer to it as the ‘presidential suite,’ but its official name is actually the ‘Squad Captain Suite.’” Marco’s smile never falters, probably just choosing to ignore his biting comment earlier.

He wants to sneer at the “official name” of the suite. Thankfully, the lift has arrived, shifting Levi’s focus to something else. As soon as they step inside, Marco uses his key to gain access to the floor where his suite is. They are heading up to the egregious heights of the 54th floor.

“Squad Captain?” He has his gaze directed at the small monitor in front of him, watching as the numbers go up.

“It was coined by Mr. Pyxis himself. If I remember the story correctly, he wasn’t fond of the usual names given to most suites-- Presidential, Emperor, Chairman, Royal. So, he made up his own. But I’m sure the story goes deeper than what I’ve just told you, sir.” Marco gives out a nervous laugh, sounding embarrassed for not having adequate answers. Levi would have asked about it right away, if he were working here.

 

When they reach their floor, he expects a dark, gloomy corridor, with a pair of scary twin girls at the end of it-- asking him if he cares to play with them. Instead, the elevator opens to a wide, bright lobby, furnished with a few leather chairs and some round walnut coffee tables. The entire opposite of the elevator is made up of floor-to-ceiling glass window.

Levi pauses for a moment, enjoying the view. His eyes can’t avoid the massive gardens outside. It’s breathtaking, a union of nature and technology. Two things that seem to be on the opposites sides of the spectrum, and yet they are co-existing beautifully. From up there, it already looks magnificent. He can only imagine how it would look like from the ground.

“It’s called the Titan Forest Garden, Mr. Berner. I really recommend for you to visit it, at least once, during your stay. It’s one of a kind. And at night? Magical!”

He finds himself nodding several times. He seems to have already lost himself, and he hasn’t even gone inside the suite yet. He has to stop fucking doing that.

 

His attention then turns to Marco on his right. He is now standing a few feet away from him, in front of a heavy, smooth cherry wooden door, and of course, still smiling. He must be tired from all that smiling he’s been doing. He just hopes he won’t turn into a fucking Hanji, who has a permanent annoying grimace on hir face.

“Keiji, the bellman, should be up here shortly with your luggage, sir.” Marco pauses by the door, key-card in hand. With even a wider grin on his freckled face, he asks, “Are you ready, Mr. Berner?”

Levi wants to say no, but chooses not to say anything instead. He just gestures for him to go ahead. Marco then holds the door so he can go in.

As soon as he enters, he’s rewarded with the room going brighter by the second, sun opening it with its pure scattered light. He notes that the window shades and curtains are drawing by themselves. It reminds him of theater curtains, slowly swooping up from the center, revealing the stage. In this case, the stage is the world outside.

“Welcome to the Squad Captain Suite, Mr. Berner. The windows... they are electronically controlled, so you can open and close them at will. Also, they close automatically when you leave the suite. And they open when you come back to the room.”

Levi’s eyes widen a bit before he forces to cover himself again with impassiveness. In truth, he is impressed. His silence doesn’t mean nothing excites him. He’s not fucking dead! Many times, he just can’t find the right words to say.

“As soon as you enter, on your left is the first living room.”

 

To say that the suite is large will be a fucking understatement. He only has a glimpse of it so far, and already it looks staggering. The living room and, what he assumes, the dining room are already as big as his office. And his office is fucking huge! They are only on the first living room. He was told there’s still a second one.

It may look right out of a magazine, but it doesn’t feel cold at all. He likes the cherry wood walls and the cherry wood plank floors. They supply the suite with richness and warmth. Besides, both ceiling and the (currently drawn) drapes are in creamy white color that balance out the dusky tone of the wood.

He also appreciates the furniture. They try to match the shades of the room. The couch in the middle, is creamy white, decorated with a splash of red throws. The whiteness of it looks more radiant, since it’s facing the huge windows. And he can tell that it’s clean, so he’s happy about that. The conversational area pieces, right by the glass panes itself, are also almost white. The color of the rug and a couple of luxurious chairs are in muted gray, tying everything together.

 

Marco is just finishing up his speech about the black baby grand piano when he motions towards the dining area on his right.

Levi is only walking towards it, without any real goal in mind, when he notices something odd on the table.

_Is that... is that?_

“What the fuck is that?!” Levi shouts in disgust, his lips curling at the sight of the unknown, sticky-looking substance on the dining table. There is a bitter taste in his mouth that makes him want to spit.

“Mr. Berner? Are you OK?”

He almost wants to snap at him and yell that for the fucking millionth time he’s not Moblit Berner. Instead, he glares at the freckled man, and points at the round table. The butler’s chin and lips tremble as he leans to where his middle finger is directing.

 

There, on top of the surface of the dark wood is a clutter of white powdery substance. Some of it look wet and dissolving. Then, on the glass top of the lazy susan are small globs of dark, tar-like substance, around the pot of purple hyacinths.

_Fucking disgusting!_

He is not touching that just to find out what it is!

A wave of cold hits him as flashes of memory flood through him. Memories that are buried deep are now jarring his overwhelmed mind. Images of dirty motels in the Underground haunt him. And the smell! Oh god, the smell... of shit, of piss, of blood. Once, he couldn’t get the smell off of him that he almost doused himself with bleach...

 

Levi runs his trembling hands through his hair, and closes his eyes until he can feel his heart beating normally again.

 _Think of something else, Levi_.

Eyes. _His_ eyes. Green with a hint of blue. Blue with a hint of green. Teal? Turquoise? Light Sea Green? He’s always trying to name it. He may never be able to say _his_ name again. But maybe, he can try to name _his_ eyes by its color.

It seems impossible, for now, to just name it with one though. Levi saw _his_ eyes in different shades of bluish-green (or greenish-blue), depending on _his_ mood or state of mind. Normally, it’s teal. Carribean current even comes close. But when _he’s_ happy, and they’re all shining, it’s turquoise, or even tiffany blue. If _he’s_ angry, some pigments of yellow even show through, making them viridian, with tiny specks of gold. And when _he’s_ aroused (oh, what a sight), they’re midnight green, all dark and blown out.

Finally, it seems he can breathe again.

 

“Mr. Berner, I’m really really sorry. I promised you that we had cleaned this room this morning, sir. It is my fault that this has happened, and I will take care of this right away.”

“Fuck! This is why I don’t like fucking hotels,” Levi says with gritted teeth.

Fate (or the Universe, or whoever god you believe in) is really trying his patience here. Is this the third fucking catastrophe he was so worried about?

_Is that all the fuck you’ve got? Huh? I’m still standing here! Fuck you very much!_

“Let me try to get this straightened out, sir. There’s a lounge on the 55th--”

“Fuck, hell no! If you have messed up the very first time when you were supposed to make an impression, what makes you think I will trust you to do anything else?”

Marco’s shoulders droop a little upon hearing Levi’s harsh words, but quickly straightens his posture once more. What can he say? Not his fault. He can’t be held responsible for other people’s incompetence.

 

It’s true that when you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Levi has decided to clean this place from top to bottom himself. He can’t trust what it looks right now. It may look clean, but is it really clean?

It may not even worth all his fucking effort to do all this, but he doesn’t have a choice, does he? He won’t be able to find a decent lodging now. Will they even let him do this? Levi then remembers about the General Manager whom Hanji once mentioned. He will probably understand his situation.

“There’s one thing you can do for me.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Ackerman. What can I do for you?”

“I want you to get your General Manager right now, and bring him to me. Right. Now. I don’t want to hear any word from you until that manager is here.”

He glowers at Marco. His angry stare at the freckled butler sends the latter almost dashing out of the suite, without saying anything but a nod.

 

Once he’s alone, he takes a deep breath. And sends an angry text-- _a very very angry text_ , to Hanji and Erwin. He hopes their eyes would burn as they read it.

He decides to wait for the manager by the windows. He likes it there. It’s calming. It’s sparkling. It’s bright like _his_ eyes.

He wonders what _he_ would do if _he_ were. _He’d_ most likely scold him for snapping at Marco. Then _he_ would kiss him and hug him until he felt better about himself. _He_ would then grab some cleaning materials and start cleaning with him. _He_ was not as good as him when it came to cleaning. But _he_ was still the best he could find. A lot of times, it wasn’t about the cleaning anymore. He knows _he_ was doing this for him out of love.

His heart hurts just thinking about how much he misses _him_ , especially now. As he looks out to the beautiful gardens down below, he wishes that he could bring _him_ here. He would definitely love it.

 

A series of soft knocks on the door snaps him out of his musings. His back remains to the door. Now that he seems to settle a bit, he starts feeling guilty about Marco. He looks like a nice guy, the kind of guy who can get canonized as a saint. Saint Marco does fit him.

The opening and closing of the door lets him know that Marco, and hopefully the manager, are inside the suite. He’s almost tempted to spare a glance behind him when it seems too quiet. He expects someone to acknowledge their presence. That seems polite.

_Right?_

Then, somebody clears his throat.

“Mr. Moblit Berner?”

But something has captivated his attention. It's the other man's voice... He knows that voice.

“Mr. Berner?”

He can’t be mistaken. He just knows it too well. 

_Do I dare look?_

Levi’s neck suddenly feels strained, his fingernails digging painfully into his palms. His eyes are painfully closed. He’s scared to face whatever is behind him, scared to look back. He had done _him_ wrong. He doesn’t even deserve to look into _his_ eyes again. And now, he has a sudden urge to cry.

But there’s really no avoiding it, is there? Levi finally takes a gulp of mental courage to face _him_.

And when Levi finally turns, even he can’t stop himself from uttering _his_ name...

“Eren...”

 

 


	6. I Came, I Saw, I Fell in Love... Some More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to speak Spanish! ^_^ But I tried with all my might to create some Spanish dialogues (with the help of Google, of course). So, if ever you have any correction regarding those dialogues, please let me know. Thank you. Gracias. ^_^

 

“Mr. Moblit Berner, my name’s Eren Jaeger, General Manager of the Titan Grand Hotel. I was informed of what just happened and I can't tell you how incredibly sorry I am, sir. I can’t apologize enough for what you saw. I assure you, Mr. Berner, that I will investigate on this matter right away.

In the meantime, can I interest you in some breakfast, or maybe an early lunch, or tea while we... bring the suite to order? Marco can escort you to Club104, a first-class lounge on the 55th floor. And I assure you that a private seating will be available.

Again, I can’t express enough how sorry I am, Mr. Berner.”

 

Time seems to go on slowly, almost crawling to a stop, or maybe it’s rewinding itself. Levi isn’t sure as he finds himself paralyzed, gazing at the man in front of him, in a trance-like state of both worry and longing.

This is the man he had run away from 8 years ago.

_My Eren... no, fuck, he’s not mine anymore!_

 

Eren being here, in the same room, shocks Levi to the core like a strong current of electricity. But he tries so hard to keep it from showing on his face. He just hopes no one asks him to speak or move. He doesn’t have it in him to breathe a word the way his lungs feel depleted of air. Or how his heart pounds like thunder against his ribs, he’s scared that it’s not blood that’s running through his veins anymore but lightning, and it will emit out of him once he tries as much as to squirm.

On one hand, he knows how ridiculous he looks right now-- stunned and stupefied. He needs to collect himself as soon as possible, get out of this stupor, and put on his usual mask of indifference and stoicism.

On the other hand, it may be good to be in shock right now. It keeps him frozen on the spot, keeps him from running to Eren and take him in his arms. Oh, how he aches to feel him again, caress every inch of him, his warm body molding against his.

But can he believe that Eren is really here right in front of him? Maybe he’s still in his house back in Karanes, dreaming. Or maybe his airplane has crashed earlier, and this is the afterlife.

No, he’s neither asleep nor dead. This is reality. He even said his name earlier, didn’t he? So Levi has no reason to believe otherwise. And the longer he stares (the dumber he feels), the more his mind is convinced that this is truly Eren Jaeger.

 

His eyes are still the same shade of greenish blue (or bluish green), always open and bright. It was the first thing Levi noticed when he met Eren, and that image never left him. His hair still has the same hue of brown sable, thick and lustrous. It was soft and silky to touch, and always smelled good. His voice still holds the same warmth and gentle sonance that had led him to multitude of feelings he never knew existed. His skin is still of that beautiful golden tan, naturally sun-kissed that glows. He spent countless hours mapping Eren’s skin with his tongue, pressing gentle kisses everywhere, marking it with love bites wherever he wanted.

And his face...oh, that familiar face is still as beautiful and angelic as it was when he first met him.“ _Mon ange_ ” (my angel) is what he always calls the younger man. Not just because Eren possesses a face of an angel, but he also has a soul of one. The beauty is not only skin-deep, it also shines from within. And to Levi, it makes Eren that much more wonderful.

 

But no matter how much he wants to deny it, this man is also not the same Eren as before. At least, not _his Eren_ , but a version of him. He doesn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just a bit confounding, like a paradox. Eren is the same in one way, yet different in another. Like a Schrödinger's cat, he is Eren, but he’s also not.

Levi deems eight years could do that to a person after all-- transform you, change you, differences here and there that both can and cannot be seen. Though, he is not yet ready to learn the non-visual changes Eren had gone through, he knows it will be better (for him) to expect them. He just doesn’t know how he will react, coming face to face with the consequences of him leaving Eren.

Physically, Eren definitely looks more handsome than before. At (still) a young age of 30, his features have definitely sharpened and matured, not into an old man, but into someone who looks wiser and more experienced.

His face has lost its roundness, making his cheekbones more prominent. His jawline is more chiseled and arches handsomely around the firmness of his neck. Not only it appears Eren has grown taller than 5'7” (and Levi is a bit annoyed as he could hardly deal with the 4-inch gap between them before), he sure has filled out, far from the lean college brat Levi knew. He can tell underneath the pinstripe suit is a well-honed body of hard lines and lean muscles. He tries not to dwell too much on that, scared that his mind would seep into the gutter.

If the employees look like runway models with their well-tailored suits, Eren is the muse whom fashion gods draw their inspirations from. In his charcoal grey pinstripe (and obviously Italian custom) suit, a well-pressed white shirt underneath, and a charcoal grey tie with diagonal patterns of silver and black stripes, Eren looks as spruce and debonair as an English superspy. His hair is brushed back away from his face, not in a neat way, but in sort of a messy, deliberate, only-Eren-can-pull-it-off way.

He just exudes charisma and gracefulness, far from (again) the often awkward and clumsy brat Levi fell in love with. He has the drawing power of a world leader or even a king. Eren can definitely give Erwin a run for his money in emanating a commanding presence.

 

And now this Eren, he notices, has suddenly become quiet. Levi’s not sure when he has stopped talking. Still with Marco beside him, the handsome general manager seems to be just waiting... for _something_. Again, Levi is clueless as to what it could be.

_What was he telling me just now?_

“Mr. Berner?” Eren asks. A gentle concern flashes through his teal eyes. It was a fleeting moment, like a shooting star. Here one second, gone the next.

_And why does he keep calling me that? Why is he pretending not to know me?_

It hurts Levi to be treated like a stranger, cutting him like a knife to his heart. But he knows he deserves that and more. He expects a full-blown outrage, resentment, humiliation. He accepts any biting remarks, icy glares, even a punch or two to his face. The Eren he knew would make a beeline for him, angry as a raging bull, and charge forward, probably so he could plunge to his death from the 54th floor. If the situation were reversed, and Eren were the one to leave without saying a word, he wouldn’t be so kind either. Who wouldn’t be angry at him? He treated Eren worse than shit when he left him without even a simplest of explanation. He deserves what’s coming to him.

 

Instead, Eren receives him with kindness and civility. Yes, Eren regards him like a stranger now, but he’s still kind to him nonetheless.

“Mr. Berner?” he asks again.

“Don’t call me that,” Levi huffs out, leaning his back against the glass pane and crossing his arms tightly around his chest. The words are like shards of glass spitting out of him.

“I apologize. I was only referring to the name the suite is registered under. How do you want us to address you, sir?”

_He’s really forcing me to say it. Brat!_

Levi, like always, doesn’t have a choice, does he? Again, he fucking deserves this. But Levi is also as stubborn as a stone, unwilling to give _exactly_ what is asked of him, at least not without being an ass.

“You know my name, Eren.” His stormy eyes against Eren’s bluish green, pleading silently, desperately, to recognize him.

 

The general manager doesn’t have an immediate response. He seems to be in deep thought. Confusion paints his face for a moment, like he’s trying to decipher what Levi’s words mean. Then, he tilts his head ever so slightly. His teal eyes narrow as he stares at the shorter man, his lips curving into the most sinful smirk.

Now _that_ smirk, Levi knows it too well. That smirk, if he could still read it correctly, means that Eren is “game” to whatever he is playing (not that Levi is playing anything now, of course).

That little crease of amusement was like a secret code between the two of them-- when Levi wanted Eren to join him in playing an improv prank on Hanji, or when Eren needed Levi to back him up in insulting Jean, or when both couldn’t wait to be in private so they could make love to each other. _That_ smirk was a non-verbal acknowledging of each other’s needs and wants, without voicing them out. _That_ smirk always meant “I’ve got your 6.”

But Levi is afraid that Eren must have misunderstood him. He only wants him to say his name, as he already has said Eren’s a few times this morning. A simple recognition, that’s all. Just say his name, even if that very name might taste like poison in the younger man’s mouth.

 _Just say it once, Eren. Please_.

“I understand, Mr. Levi Ackerman.” Eren’s attention has now turned to the head butler beside him, “Marco, please make sure to update Squad Captain Suite’s profile.” Just hearing Eren say his name sends a familiar warmth inside of him. It helps him swallow some of his apprehensions. Even though Eren’s tone is cold, it still thaws him out from his frozen spot, like a cozy fire on a snowy night. “Now, Mr. Ackerman--,”

 

Three loud knocks interrupt their conversation, then a soft wobbly voice of a woman saying “housekeeping department” is heard through the door, and finally, another set of powerful knocks follow. Before Marco could even open it, a woman, probably in her late 50s, is slowly pushing her way in.

“Oh, Catalina. Good thing you’re here,” Eren greets the old lady with a sweet smile. “Mr. Ackerman, this is Catalina. She’s one of our senior housekeepers here and in charge of your suite. Catalina, this is Mr. Ackerman--,”

“Mr. Ackerman? _¿No Mr. Berner?_ ”  
  
“ _Así es, Catalina_ , (That’s correct, Catalina)” Eren explains in a gentle manner. His patience seems unending in spite of getting interrupted at least twice since the housekeeper came. “ _Hay una problema con la suite. La mesa del comedor está... sucio. ¿Sería tan amable de limpiar la mesa, por favor?_ (There’s a problem with the suite. The dining table is... dirty. Would you be so kind as to clean the table please?)” Eren continues to speak with the woman in, what seems to be, in flawless Spanish.

Although Levi doesn’t understand a lick of what Eren is saying, he finds the younger man’s voice unexpectedly different. It sounds lower, huskier when he speaks in a foreign language. Levi, in all honesty, never thought he would see the day Eren speak any language other than English. While Levi, himself, is fluent in French, Eren was not bilingual when they were together (unless you consider “Pig Latin” as an official language). Eren’s father is fluent in German and his mother could speak Turkish. But Eren, as far as he knows, could only understand both said languages.

 

Catalina’s eyes open up in horror as she stares at the damn table. Levi remembers how Conny reacted earlier when he mentioned the word “shit.” He could only speculate then about a housekeeper’s reaction. Now, he can see it firsthand how it is, and by the way the old lady’s eyes bulge out of their sockets, she doesn’t like what she just saw.

“Sure, sure, Mr. Eren. _Pero mira!_ (But look!)” She then takes out a smartphone from her pocket and starts swiping on the screen, showing Eren probably various images regarding the room. “I clean everythin’. See?” Eren then asks her permission to see the device. As he’s studying it, Catalina steals a glance at Levi and audibly gulps before continuing, “ _Había una mujer aquí_ (There was a woman in here),” she looks at Levi once again.

“A woman?” Eren ceases perusing the smartphone, and stares at the housekeeper instead.

“ _Y Mr. Marco... la vio_ (And Mr. Marco, he saw her),” she looks at the butler expectantly.

“Ah, yes! There was a woman in here earlier, while we were arranging the flowers and making the last minute tweaks to the suite,” Marco confirms. So, even the butler understands her.

_But that’s not the point, who the fuck was in his room?_

“Look, I don’t have an idea who that is. As far as I know, I’m the only one booked here. I’m not expecting anyone, not even a guest. Did you get her name? Do you remember what she looks like?”

Levi is not expecting any company, much less a woman in his suite. He doesn’t want to be under any impression that he’s here to have a fucking grand vacation with someone. Especially Eren-- he can’t have even the blurriest of notions that Levi has found someone else. There’s no one else. There will be no one else.

Now, aside from the integrity of the cleanliness of the room, there’s also the question of its security. It appears anybody can just go in and out of this suite, undetected. Their security must be a fucking joke if someone has fallen through the cracks that easily. He starts to get delirious as his irritation is rearing its ugly head once again.

“Yes, sir. She mentioned she’s your assistant? She took care of the pre-registration, so you’d be checked in prior to your arrival, sir. She...uh... has dark brown hair in a... messy ponytail, wears square glasses that kinda wrapped around her head. She mentioned her name. I think she--,”

“Ze!” Levi and Eren cry in unison. In turn, Marco and Catalina stare at them, eyes wide in confusion or surprise.

Eren then purses his lips and gives him an apologetic glance, probably thinking he shouldn’t have assumed he has the right explain who Hanji is.

 

But how could Eren even think that? No one is more suited for this role than Eren. Back then, when Hanji was just starting to use non-binary pronouns and they weren’t widely accepted as they are today, Eren would be the first to defend hir right to be respected as non-binary against people whose world views were so small that they couldn’t be bothered to learn. He would be willing to go as far as beating some sense into them by literally “beating them up.” Yes, sometimes Eren’s ways of defending people were a bit uncouth, but he’d do anything for Hanji, so ze could get the respect ze deserved.

“Damn, Shitty Glasses,” he mutters under his breath. “Go on, Eren. Please explain it to them.” He fishes out his iPhone and sends another _much angrier_ text to Hanji, while he listens to Eren talk. He should have already suspected that the fucking deranged assistant was involved in this.

“Hir name is Hanji Zoë. Ze’s non-binary, so ze uses prononuns ‘Ze’ and ‘Hir.’ So please, make a note of it, and use the right ones.” Marco seems to understand what Eren meant right away, while Catalina still looks dumbfounded. “ _Te lo explicaré luego, Catalina, ¿vale?_ (I’ll explain later, Catalina, OK?) Now, Mr. Ackerman, would you like to go to the lounge while Catalina and I work on the suite? I promise we wouldn’t be long. You’ll be back here in no time, so you can get settled in and rest. Again, I can’t apologize enough for the delay and the inconvenience, sir,” Eren says to Levi.

Levi has already decided to stay in the suite, determined to clean it from top to bottom even before he became aware of Eren’s presence in the hotel. Now that Eren is right in front of him, how can anybody expect him to leave?

It took every ounce of his being to stay away for 8 years, just so he could give Eren the chance he thought the younger guy needed. His pathetic excuse sounded noble, yes. But it’s also the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. He knows it’s true with the way regret creeps up on him on every waking moment-- like a hungry beast, unforgiving and consuming. If they wanted him gone, they would have to drag him away kicking and screaming. And he would just run back toward him again.

_No, fuck it! I’m not going anywhere._

 

He’s just about to respond to Eren when his phone vibrates in his hand.

_Hanji._

Talk about his shitty friends and their shitty impeccable timing. He winces as he reads the text from hir. He will definitely wring hir neck when he sees hir.

> SHITTY GLASSES: Heya short stack! Sorry that was me who made a mess in your suite. I pre-checked you this morning and just couldn’t resist checking out your room... It’s so freakin’ huge! It’s insane! I was trying to make some coffee when Moblit called to remind me I had to drop him off at the airport. I got distracted with everything in the suite, I didn’t realize the time. Sooooo... I panicked and maybe spilled some coffee and sugar? So sorry I didn’t have to time to clean it up. Please don’t yell at the housekeeper or your butler. They’re so freakin’ nice, it’s against nature to upset them. Be a good little satan. OK?

Levi grits his teeth upon reading the text. The whole mess was hir fault, and he just had accused the hotel employees of being incompetent. There’s no telling what else ze and hir dirty shitty glasses had done with the place. Besides, does ze know about Eren working here? There’s a strong possibility that ze does, maybe even Shitty Eyebrows is on it, too!

_Fuck! They’re really dead now._

He’s about to send a quick reply, asking about hir whereabouts. Maybe _ze’s_ still in the city and he can talk to hir. But Hanji quickly informs him ze just boarded a plane to South Korea to meet with Erwin and Eld.

> LEVI: WE WILL TALK SOON!!! I don’t care what you’re doing, even if you’re scaring the living shit out of the Koreans, you will call me as soon as you fucking land! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???
> 
> HANJI: Yes, Captain! Oops...gotta go....phone will be on Airplane Mode now......Byeeee!!!!

 

He takes a deep breath to curtail his frustration. He has no other choice (as always) but to wait for Hanji. He will squeeze the truth out of hir when he gets the chance. As he pockets his phone, he notices Eren and his employees are just simply standing there, waiting. Their eyes are not on him though, probably trying to give him some privacy. They’re also not showing any restless or impatient behavior, like they all have the time in the world to wait for him finish his stupid texts.

Levi suddenly feels bad about basically _detaining_ them in this room. They’re here on company time and he’s just making them stand there. He’s certain they have better things to do than to attend to him. Although he wants nothing else than to spend time with Eren, the man has a huge hotel to run. With a reluctant heart, he has to let him go. He will see him again anyway, and he will make sure of that.

But first, some apologies are in order. Levi clears his throat, gaining the attention of the three employees.

“I’m sorry,” Levi starts and then hears a very faint gasp coming from Eren. Its sound was so soft that it’s possible to miss. When he looks at the younger man, Eren’s eyes are so solemn that they put Levi in unease. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I just found out who left the mess on the table and realized my mistake. I apologize for blaming and accusing you of not doing your job. My words were really foul, especially what I’ve said to you, Marco. Again, I’m sorry.”

“We accept your apology, Mr. Ackerman. We’re also at fault for not triple-checking everything before you came up to the suite. We assure you it will never happen again. So, anytime you’re ready, sir, we can come to the lounge upstairs. We already called it in and they’re expecting you,” Marco replies with that megawatt smile of his.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“We understand, sir,” Marco says, then adds, “You want to supervise the cleaning.”

“No, actually, I want to clean the suite myself,” Levi corrects the butler.

In return, Marco and Catalina stare at him like he just sprouted another head. Eren’s expression, on the other hand, remains the same. He must have expected this from Levi. If Eren still knew him well, the general manager would realize that Levi wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink in that suite knowing the latter didn’t have a hand in cleaning it.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ackerman. I can’t allow you to do that. Catalina will clean the room, and I personally guarantee you that it will be a job well done. She’s the best in the department after all,” Eren says, his voice firm and unyielding.

“Why not? I’m sure I’m not the first one who cleans his own hotel room.”

“Yes, that’s true. But usually, those guests only try to sanitize, a little bit of disinfectant wipes here and there. Though every square inch of this suite has already been sanitized, and will be sanitized again, I won’t mind it if that’s what you wish to do _after_ we’re done cleaning. But I cannot let you hold a bottle of cleaner and a rag, sir.” Eren stares at him, unintimidated and resolute.

“Is that an official hotel policy?” Levi asks, glaring back, unblinking gray eyes against unflinching teal ones.

“No, sir. But it’s aberrant for any esteemed guest of the hotel, especially of the Squad Captain Suite, to be cleaning his own room, sir.”

 _It’s our job and you won’t hinder us from doing it_ is probably what Eren is trying to say. Again, with the fucking suite. Being a guest of it comes with the territory of being smothered by them, servicing him to death. He doesn’t need people to baby him. He’s 44 years old, for fuck’s sake!

But then again, the fact that he occupies their most expensive suite can be his only way to get what he wants. He hates the thought of making demands like a fucking demented diva. But when push comes to shove, he probably needs to act like one.

“Replacing the furniture? Renovating the bathrooms? You agreed to do all of those things for me. Now, all I’m asking is to clean the suite myself! I think it’s an easy request compared to the rest. Or do I have to write it down as an official provision?” Levi asks, his voice stern but menacing. His face remains impassive, but they have to feel the weight of his words.

_Come on, Eren. I need this if I have to stay here. It’s not that I don’t trust your employees... OK, who am I kidding? I don’t fucking trust them._

“There’s no need for that, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren pauses as he probably tries to barter with him. “Alright, I can allow you to clean the suite, sir, but Catalina will also help you along.”

“No, I don’t need her. Don’t even think of bringing Marco or anyone else into this. I can do this myself.”

“Sir, I’m afraid an employee of the hotel must be around to help you,” the general manager argues. Anybody should have lost his cool by now, the version of _his_ Eren would. But this Eren maintains finesse and control. He takes a sleek iPhone from his pocket and starts to scroll through the screen. Then, he looks at Levi with those bright beautiful eyes of his as he continues to compromise with him. “Will it be acceptable to you if _I_ assist you, sir?” He gives him a charming smile that makes Levi weak in the knees. _That_ smile is worth a thousand suns, and Levi is blind.

_That damn brat! He’s pulling out the fucking big guns! He knows I can’t say no to that._

Of course, he wants to say yes! Levi struggles to keep an apathetic face. He’s afraid of losing his footing, as if the floor is falling from under him. He then cocks a thin brow at Eren, faking confidence and disinterest.

“Oh? What about your own work then, Eren? Are you sure you can spare time for this? I don’t want to be a bother, you know.” Levi genuinely doesn’t want to create more trouble for them, especially for Eren. There’s no point in rocking the boat if it would only make Eren hate him more.

“Don’t worry about it, sir. I already have everything worked out. I have a great team behind me and I trust them to keep things running smoothly. So then, Mr. Ackerman, may I assist you in cleaning the suite?” Eren asks as he flashes that enthralling smile again.

_That smile will be the fucking death of me._

 


	7. An Apple a Day Keeps an Annoying Horse Away... If You Throw It Hard Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update of the day. I will upload another chapter or two tomorrow. I will try to update daily if I could. Thank you for reading!

 

That smile will definitely kill him one of these days. But today it just successfully halts his brain-to-mouth function.

_Eren asked you a fucking question! Get a grip!_

He doesn’t want to discourage Eren with his silence. But he can’t bring himself to say any words, like he suddenly doesn’t know how to speak at all! He just nods in agreement, resigning himself to utter humiliation for looking like a fucking dumbass.

 

“ _¿Estás seguro,_ Mr. Eren? (Are you sure, Mr. Eren?)” Catalina asks her boss, her thick eyebrows are drawn together, grimace apparent on her face.

“ _Si, Catalina. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. A partir de ahora, preocuparse únicamente las otras dos suites. Durante seis meses, eres libre de esto. ¿No es fantástico? Se lo aseguro seguirá recibiendo sus puntos._ (Yes, Catalina. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. From now on, just worry about the other two suites. For six months, you’re free from this. Isn’t it great? I give you my guarantee that you’ll still receive your points though),” Eren whispers words of comfort to the restless housekeeper.

Levi is in awe at how much Eren cares for his employees. And from the look of their faces, he can tell that Eren is loved back, even revered. It’s total opposite with his own employees.

When he enters his office building, they will part like the red sea, their gazes averted, quiet and unmoving as a bunch of statues. If they don’t want to experience Levi Ackerman’s wrath, then they need to move the fuck away from him.

With Eren, it’s different. He radiates warmth and fondness, while still emanating respectability and powerful aura. They approach him without dishonoring his position.

“What are your orders for me, sir?” Marco asks, his shoulders squared, standing solidly at the ready, like a soldier prepared to do his part.

“Please call Ymir and ask her to come up here.” With a quick nod, the butler has proceeded to carry out his task. “Please excuse us, Mr. Ackerman, while we make a few quick calls.” Levi remains quiet, transfixed as he watches the general manager work his magic.

 

A few seconds later, the raven man hears a faint series of rings and then a click. He is thankful for having an almost bionic hearing. He doesn’t need to eavesdrop, or strain to eavesdrop. It just so happens he can hear it. While he usually can’t care enough to listen to most things he hears, he can’t help but pay attention to this one. It involves Eren after all.

“ _Yes, Sir Eren?_ ”

“Rico, did you get my message regarding the Squad Captain Suite earlier. It’s Mr. Levi Ackerman who’s occupying the suite now, not Mr. Moblit Berner.”

“ _Yes, sir. I’ve already updated the suite’s profile. Is there anything else you want me to add?_ ”

“Ah, yes, starting today, Catalina is not in-charge of the suite’s housekeeping. I will take over for the duration of Mr. Ackerman’s stay.”

“ _Noted. Anything else?_ ”

“Yes, it’s DEFCON JAEGER 1, so I will need my personal carts-- two of them. Please make sure they’re fully-stocked. I’m sending Catalina down to help you bring it up here. Also, kindly send Jean a message. I need him here as soon as possible. Finally, please clear my schedule until 3. Whatever I have until then, Jean and Ian will handle them. Please make sure that the tasks are equally divided.”

“ _Understood, sir. I will get the carts up there in five minutes. Mr. Jean has already replied to my message and he’s on his way, sir._ ”

 

 _Jean? Jean Kirschtein? The horse? The fucking horse is here_?

Levi wants to scoff at himself for being naive. Fate (or the Universe, or whatever god you believe in) won’t just relent pissing him off at every turn. How can he forget about _Jean Kirschtein_? Eren and Jean were fucking inseparable when Levi was still in the relationship with the former. They claimed to hate each other’s guts, tearing at each other’s throats like a couple of mad dogs. But everyone knew that they they cared for each other more than they wanted to admit, or more than Levi liked to imagine.

He just hates imagining them together.

Although, it was the fucking horse who actually played a part as an _indirect agent_ in their meeting (and yes, Levi is _kinda_ thankful to the horse for how he and Eren met), but Jean “Shitty Horsie” Kirschtein also had an indirect influence on his decision to leave Eren for good.

 

No, Jean never asked him to leave Eren, or even insinuated such a thing. As far as Levi knows, Jean and Eren’s relationship never went beyond friendship/brotherhood. He also seemed supportive of their relationship.

But seeing them together all the time, realizing that in spite of their polar opposite qualities, Jean the very antithesis of Eren, they still complemented each other very well. Was he fucking jealous? Oh, very much so! Jean was more suited for Eren than he could ever be. He’s about the same age as Eren, more equal in height, friendlier and more sociable.

Unlike him, aside from the objectionable (especially back then) 14-year age gap,, he’s also an aloof, short curmudgeon, indifferent and standoffish. Not a people person, remember? It was a miracle that someone like Eren Jaeger had fallen in love with him. Truthfully, it is still an enigma in his mind. Whatever did that brat see in him? Never once he doubted Eren’s love though. It was undeniably pure and sincere. With just a smile or a look, and that was all it took. Levi already knew, in his heart of hearts, that Eren’s love was true.

Still, more often times than not, he thought that Eren would be happier with someone like Jean. It hurt Levi to the core every time his thoughts would go down that avenue. But he tried to convince himself that time would make it better for him. In time, he would feel happy for Eren, knowing that he had given the younger man a chance to reach his life’s full potentials, including love.

That day never came. 8 fucking years have passed and he still regrets that decision. If only he could turn back time.

 

And now, that same _Jean_ still seems to be present in Eren’s life, alive and kicking. Did his horrible imaginations ever come true? Did they end up together as he always thought?

_Fuck! What if they’re now living together or even married?_

Levi’s heart is hammering like galloping horses, as thoughts accelerate inside his head, million different scenarios of Eren and Jean _together_. Eren and Jean cooking. Eren and Jean cuddling. Eren and Jean playing. Eren and Jean snuggling. Eren and Jean going on a trip. Eren and Jean laughing. Eren and Jean dancing. Eren and Jean sleeping. Eren and Jean making love.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

Levi suddenly doesn’t want to be in that room anymore. He doesn’t know how he will react once he sees the mule with Eren. He’s not ready to see them together. Not yet. Maybe a million lifetimes from now, he will be able to accept it. But not today.

He wants to move from his spot, dash out of that fucking suite, out of that fucking hotel. But the room is suddenly spinning. And he can’t decide whether to sit, or stand, or just rock in place. He knows he needs to breathe but his fucking mind won’t let him. His body is desperately catching up with his thoughts the way his breaths are coming in gasps. So he just bends over, with his hands on his knees, and his eyes tight shut. His ears are ringing. But there are other sounds, muffled and distant, like it’s coming from under a body of water. Then, as an anchor to his drowning spirit, a distinct voice among the murmurs.

“Mr. Ackerman? Mr. Ackerman?”

_Eren._

He looks up and locks his gaze on his bright eyes. Like a lighthouse calling out to a sailor trapped in the sea, he knows those eyes will bring him safely through the storm. How many times those eyes of his had saved him? He wants to cry in adoration for those eyes, for Eren. He breathes out his name instead.

“Eren...”

The younger man crosses the room in a few brisk steps to crouch down next to Levi, his eyes searching his. Concern is evident on his face.

“Levi?” Eren asks softly. The sound of his name in Eren’s lips is enough to silence the demons in his head. “Levi? Are you OK? Do you feel sick? Do you need anything?”

 _I need you_.

“Eren,” he whispers his name, a prayer in his lips. He can’t find any other words to say. He doesn’t need them. He can just recite his name over and over again, like a refrain. And it will be enough.

“Marco! Water please,” Eren almost barks his order. “Come on, Levi. Let’s get you to a chair. Can you stand?”

Levi’s thoughts are still reeling in circles as he tries to understand what Eren is asking of him.

_Stand. I can do that._

 

But his stupid body seems to be at war with his stupid brain. They just don’t want to coordinate with one another today. His legs buckle underneath him when he tries to stand. As he wobbles, trying to find his balance, Eren wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. Together they walk slowly toward one of the white leather chairs by the windows.

At this proximity, he can get a whiff of Eren’s natural scent-- fresh and earthy, like rain and sandalwood. It’s definitely his most favorite scent in the world, better than the aroma of clean linens or just-out-of-the-shower smell. He’s glad that the younger man is not trying to mask it with something synthetic. That smell alone triggers a sea of memories of them together, countless lazy Sunday mornings or myriad magical nights of stargazing. Fortunately (for him), his body is not in cahoots with his brain, or he’d be sporting a hard-on right now. Last thing he wants is to appear like a fucking pervert in front of Eren and his employees.

“Just a bit more...” Eren keeps his strong hold on Levi as the latter man slinks down in his seat. Marco then hands the raven haired man a chilled bottle of water, which he gratefully accepts. But Levi chokes a bit when he tries to take a swig. “Jesus!” Eren cries. “Easy does it. Come on, Levi. Breathe...”

Eren’s now hunkering down on the floor next to him. With a bit of a heavy hand, the manager rubs Levi’s back between his shoulder blades. Eren’s face is so close to his that if he dipped his head an inch, he’d be nuzzling him. He just stares at the younger man instead. And Eren stares back.

 

Now that his lungs seem re-inflated with oxygen, and that his brain ceases being a non-productive fuzz, he starts feeling embarrassed with his little spectacle earlier. He hates showing any weakness, especially in front of Eren.

“Thank you, Eren. I’m feeling better now. Just a little tired from the trip.”

Eren watches him intently for a minute, probably he can tell that Levi’s just trying to put up a front. He’s about to say something when another set of three knocks come through the door. The interruptions are endless here!

Levi realizes that it’s only Marco left in the room with them. But another woman has let herself in.

“Boss, you called for me?”

“Ymir, can you come here a sec?” On her way to Eren, Ymir takes a double take on the dining table and its mess. Her mouth gapes open as she points at the filth Hanji made. “Don’t mind that. I’ll explain later.” Eren has already stood from the floor, but his hands remain on Levi’s back, still massaging, but in gentler patterns now. Levi wants to believe that it’s more of a caress than a rub. “Levi, this is Ymir, our Director of Housekeeping. Ymir, this Mr. Levi Ackerman, our guest in this suite.”

_Just Ymir? No last name? Like Madonna?_

Ymir waves at him, obviously trying to study his face. She looks intimidating with the way she regards him. She’s also tall, maybe about how tall Eren was eight years ago, or an inch taller than that. With also a slender body, anyone can put a morph mask on her, matched with a black suit and a red tie, and she can pass as the creepy Slenderman.

 

But no one intimidates Levi Ackerman, Slenderman lookalike or not, so he gawks right back. He detects a flicker of recognition in her light amber eyes, but she quickly buries it under a mask of passivity. If concealing someone’s true emotions was a sports event, Levi would be an all-time champ. He’s suddenly curious on why this Ymir would hide the fact that she knows him. Maybe it’s part of their hospitality training. But now that he’s really looking at her, he also seems to recognize Ymir, but can’t quite place her. Just like how he felt toward Conny earlier.

“Do you want me to clean that mess on the table? I noticed Catalina’s cart is placed outside. Where is she, by the way?”

“I sent her downstairs to help Rico bring my carts. I’m taking over the suite while Levi’s here. He and I will be cleaning the suite today. So please ask a few housemen to start stripping all the bedrooms and bathrooms. Then, kindly call Sandra for the new beddings and towels, and ask her to bring them up here. She can also take the old sheets and towels. But they have to be separated from the rest, so use my laundry room for those. Lastly--,”

Another set of loud knocks has interrupted Eren mid-sentence. If it were Levi, he would have snapped at whoever the devil had dared to intrude. And as far as bothersome devils go, the latest person who has entered through those fucking doors is none other than Shitty Horsie himself. Jean’s posture suddenly tightens upon seeing him, his small brown eyes grow large. Levi’s eyebrows raise in amusement when he sees the shock on Jean’s face.

_Glad to see you, too, motherfucker!_

But of course, that smug, self-centered shithead won’t back the fuck down. With a stiff smirk on his long face, he trots to where Eren is. His gaze finally lands on the general manager’s hand still caressing Levi’s back.

“Eren, Rico asked me to come here.”

“Yeah, just hang on a second,” Eren replies then turns his attention back to Ymir. “Anyway, there’s a new vacuum cleaner and steam mop in the utility room where my carts are. It’s a Dyson Canister and Bissel Cross Wave. Please bring them up here as soon as you can. They’re still in the box, so you might do a little assembly.”

“Got it, boss... Need help with cleaning anything?”

“Not much. Just wipe the dining table, and get rid of--,”

“Sugar and coffee. It’s just sugar and coffee,” Levi mutters under his breath. He’s still ashamed about his reaction earlier, damning Hanji for it.

“Wipe the sugar and coffee off. Levi and I will handle the rest.”

 _Levi and I_. The raven haired man truly loves the sound of that.

“You’re cleaning!?” Shitty Horsie asks, giving Eren an incredulous look.

“DEFCON JAEGER 1,” Marco answers Jean instead.

Ymir gives a short whistle, as if she’s impressed by what the head butler said. There’s an imitation of a Cheshire grin on her freckled face, reflecting some sort of willful enthusiasm.

“I gotta see this one, boss! You never got around to teaching me this. And I’m the executive housekeeper!”

Eren shakes his head in response, and asks her to start on her task instead. Meanwhile, Shitty Horsie’s smirk has slowly turned into his trademark scowl. Levi can’t care enough to find out what could possibly irritate Jean more.

_Maybe he needs to shit._

As far as he’s concerned, the horse still looks dumb with that two-tone hair of his-- light ash brown on top, darker brown on the side and back. Though his body has finally caught up with the length of his face, the way his build has become more muscular, he still looks like a contender on a Kentucky Derby.

“Levi, this is Jean Kirschtein, Assistant General Manager of the Titan Grand Hotel. Jean, this is Mr. Levi Ackerman. He’s our guest in this suite.” They already know each other, so why are formal introductions needed? Again, maybe part of some stupid, proper hotel hospitality decorum.

_But the horse is second-in-command, huh? I’ll be damned._

“It’s a pleasure to see you here, Mr. _Levi Ackerman_. Will you... excuse us for a second?” Jean pronounces his name in a disgusted tone. Well, two can play at this game.

“Of course, _Jean Kirschtein_ ,” Levi replies, enunciating his name even in more revolted inflection.

 

Seizing Eren by the arm, Jean pulls the general manager to the other side of the room by the dining table where Ymir is working. The hand that was just rubbing Levi so tenderly is now gone, and he can’t help but feel cold by the sudden absence of its warmth.

The raven haired man tries not to look at them. His mind will just go down a dark path, especially seeing them together again like this. But if his suspicions were true, and they really are together, then Jean is within his right to claim his lover. Honestly, among anybody here, Levi is the one with the least right, the one least deserving, to stand in Eren’s presence.

Levi tries to turn his focus on the chilled water bottle he’s nursing, his fingers sliding on the condensation forming around it. Though he can shift his gaze, he can still hear the conversation between the two managers, no matter how faintly they whisper to each other.

“What are you doing, Eren? Are you out of your mind?” Jean asks, a hint of annoyance laces his tone.

“I’m doing my job. That’s what I’m doing.”

“And no one else can do it beside you?”

“He wants to clean the suite himself. I can’t just let him do that. An employee has to stay with him while he does it. Look, I’m actually relieved he agreed to let me help him. Might as well be me, since I know how he wants it. Believe me, this is the only way,” Eren explains in a calm, reassuring voice.

“And DEFCON JAEGER 1? I could only imagine how long that will take!”

“Jean, you know that’s the only way I do things... all or nothing! Besides, Levi’s working with me. He’s quick and efficient, more than I can say for myself. We’ll be done in no time.”

“Are you really gonna be OK, though? I mean you must be--“

“Stop it, Jean! I’m fine,” Eren almost growls in response. This is the first time Levi has heard Eren talk that is reminiscent to the old Eren, _his Eren_.

A heavy silence settles over them, until Jean apologizes and ensures he never meant to overstep boundaries. He seems taken aback and sincerely apologetic.

“But please let Marco stay with you, even if he doesn’t have to do anything.”

“Alright,” Eren sighs in defeat. “I might need him to do a few things anyway.”

“And also... I’m letting Armin know.”

 

_Armin? Armin Arlelt?_

Of course, he’s around. Wherever Eren goes, the coconut blond goes. And so does the mother hen, Mikasa. For reasons unknown, Levi is dreading to see Eren’s best friend and his adopted sister again. Especially Mikasa. Levi should probably update his living will, knowing that his days may be numbered.

“Fine, but you’re only letting him know. I will tell her myself. I have my own way of explaining things to her.”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t have an idea to approach her with that information even if I tried. So, I guess now that you’ll be busy playing housekeeper, I’ll have to assume some of your work?”

“Who else do you expect? You're not alone. Ian is also helping. Anyway, Rico will let you know who you’ll get. Either the Australia’s Minister for Trade, Tourism and Investment. Or one of Apple’s Senior Vice Presidents... uhhh... the one for Software Engineering.”

Jean breathes out heavily as he accepts his fate. “I better get to it then. VP of Best Buy is checking out today. I’m supposed to meet them in an hour.”

 

Both Eren and Jean are already walking toward Levi when another (yes, another) one comes knocking on the door. Levi can’t wait to be alone again. He has enough of that incessant knocking.

A short woman (shorter than Levi, it seems) enters the suite, followed by Catalina, each hauling a cart. These must be Eren’s personal carts. And the woman must be Rico.

“Sir Eren, Sir Jean,” the petite woman greets them, gingerly fixing the glasses perched on her nose. Her short, platinum blonde hair looks a bit disheveled, probably from bringing the carts. They look full and heavy.

“Levi, this is my assistant, Rico Brzenska. Rico, meet Mr. Levi Ackerman.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Hope you’ll have a pleasant stay with us,” Eren’s assistant says, her gray eyes looking reserved. Levi gives a stiff nod in return.

Rico appears composed and serious, who truly means business and doesn’t have time for any buffoonery. She’s a complete opposite of another assistant Levi has the displeasure to work with, the one who wears a pair of shitty spectacles and laughs like a demented hyena.

 

"Thanks for bringing these up. If you can let Jean know what else he has for the day, that will be great. Other than that, I have nothing else for you. I'll let you know once I’m done here.”

“Understood. If that’s all, then I’m leaving now. Goodbye, Mr. Ackerman. Sir Jean, Sir Eren.”

“I better get going, too," Jean says before turning to Levi. "And I will see you again, Mr. Ackerman. If there’s anything you need... _Anything. At. All._ I’m at your service, _sir_ ,” Jean declares with a smirk, a hint of sarcasm is unmistakable in his voice.

_So if I asked you to jump out of the window, will you do it for me?_

Levi cocks his head and stares at the Shitty Horsie, and gives him the most complacent sneer. “Sure, if you say so.”

This has only made Jean looks more annoyed as he narrows his already small eyes at Levi. Eren must have noticed the pissing match between them. He clears his throat to draw the horse’s attention.

“I will see you later, Jean,” Eren commands him, and immediately, Jean has snapped out of his shitty behavior.

Eren’s use of authority is something new to Levi, and the latter man never though he would find it... erotic. Everyone knows Levi’s open disdain to authority. He only obeys Erwin because he respects and trusts the man. He never found his boss’s authoritative voice alluring. It’s more like fucking annoying. But with Eren, he feels warm and stimulated.

“Marco, stay with Eren and Mr. Ackerman,” a pissed-off Jean whinnies.

 

When Jean has already left, Eren asks Marco to bring one of the carts to the master bedroom. Ymir and Catalina are also gone. Since Levi never saw the two women go through the door, he wonders how they left unseen.

But now, it’s only Levi and Eren remaining in the grand living room. Silence drapes over them like a soft blanket. Levi’s attention is back on the bottle he’s still holding. He wants to look at Eren, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to. Eren seems to be uneasy as well, his feet shuffling against the wooden floor, a nervous tic of his. It is only then Levi notices that Eren only has dress socks on his feet.

“I guess you haven’t had a full tour of the suite yet, have you, Mr. Ackerman?”

I guess we’re back to Mr. Ackerman again.

“Just Levi. Please just call me Levi. And no, I guess Marco was going to but we got--,” Levi doesn’t want to finish his sentence. His embarrassing reaction earlier comes to the forefront of his mind.

“Well, I was thinking we can do the tour as we clean. Hope you don’t mind. Unless you prefer to do the tour first, and then clean, we can do that as well. But... before we start anything, I’m wondering if you probably want something to eat. I can order an early lunch for you, or a light snack.”

He must be thinking of how Levi staggered earlier, misreading it as out of hunger, not of jealousy. If only Eren knew.

“Thank you but I’m not hungry yet. I will let you know if I am,” Levi replies, his voice a little tight, his stomach clenching a bit. He’s still unsure if it’s OK for him to be here with Eren.

“Are you well enough to clean?” When Levi nods, he’s surprised to see Eren extends an open hand. He never expects the day will come when Eren would offer his hand to him again, even if it is just to clean a damn suite. Levi sits there motionless, mouth open wide, just staring straight at Eren’s hand that’s still in the air, waiting. And as if it can’t get any more bizarre like a dream, Eren starts laughing. He’s probably trying to pacify Levi’s nerves, or just finding the latter man’s face funny. Levi is not certain, and he doesn’t give a damn, as long as he can hear Eren laugh again. “Don’t leave me hanging, Levi. Come on. We have a suite to explore.”

He takes Eren’s hand, then Eren pulls him up. Now that they’re standing next to each other, their hands entwined like there’s an invisible red twine linking them together, hope swells in Levi.

Maybe there’s a chance that they will be OK. Maybe there’s a chance that things will turn around for them. Maybe there’s a chance that Eren will grant him a second chance. He will grasp on that last spark of hope with everything he’s got, even if it burns him. He will hold onto it until the embers get blown out completely, and his prayers and wishes turn into ashes. Then, he will wait for hope to come again.

Yes, there’s still hope. And now it starts in this damn suite, with Eren’s hand in his.

“Are you ready, Levi?”

“I’m ready. Eren.”

 

 

 


	8. I Used To Be Indecisive, And Now I’m Not Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added the "Underage" tag because Eren was only 17. Although, they refrained from having any physical contact that could incriminate our Levi, Eren was still technically a minor. Nothing happened though. So please rest assured. Thanks again for reading! ^_^

 

Eren lets go of Levi’s hand as soon as they walk, much to the older man’s disappointment. Though it seems they’re doing more _ambling_ than walking, as they stroll at a snail’s pace, a _snail-on-a-salted-road’s_ pace.

“Squad Captain Suite is our biggest suite, located on the 54th floor. It’s on top of Tower 1, or the Tower Maria, which is just under the left side of the Wings of Freedom Deck. You must have seen the big contraption on top of the towers. That’s the Wings of Freedom,” Eren explains, occasionally stopping to look at him.

“You mean that weird-ass-looking cantilever?”

Eren chuckles. “It is weird, alright. Guess I’m just used to it by now. But I’ll tell you more about it when I give you the tour of the hotel... if... you want a tour.” Levi gives a stiff nod in return. “Excellent!” Eren continues, “You already know that there are three towers. First tower is where we are now, the Tower Maria. The second one is the Tower Rose. And third is the Tower Shina.

This suite covers the entire width of the property of Tower Maria, which gives you the views on both sides of the hotel-- the Mitras Skyline on one side, and the Titan Forest Garden on the other. All 629 square meters, or roughly 6771 square feet, about the size of two tennis courts, and is all yours, which means you won’t have any neighbors on this floor...” Eren pauses, a long finger tapping on his chin as he thinks. Levi can’t help but stare at that lone digit moving like a metronome. “Hmmm... let’s see. I think it’s best to start with the Master Bedroom, don’t you? Have it out of the way first, so it will be ready in case you have decided to rest.”

“Yeah,” Levi clears his throat. “You must be a damn expert in cleaning now.” Levi almost winces in shame when he realizes what he just said. He meant it to sound like a compliment.

 _Fucking smooth, Levi!_  
Frankly, he still doesn’t know what to say or what to do around the brat, especially now. And today is extra extra extra special, with cherry turd on top, as weird shit just flies out of his mouth like diarrhea.

“Haha!” Eren just giggles, rubbing his nape with his hand. “Not as good as you, though. But I did learn from the best.” Eren says in a singsong voice, then winks at him. He fucking winks! And Levi swears his heart stops at the mere sight of it. The older man wants to do something equally bewitching, flirt back a little. But his stupid fucking brain comes up blank. Eren must have mistaken his silence with discomfort, the way his smile has disappeared under a somber mask, like how the moon would hide behind the clouds. “Right, I guess we should start right away.”

Levi wants to punch himself for acting so dumb. It hasn’t been an hour since he saw Eren, and already he’s fucking everything up. He also doesn’t want to spend his first day back with him just cleaning. But he can’t help it! His mind won’t rest until he’s assured that every square inch of this damn suite is clean, and he just has to do it himself.

This reminds him of the day Levi first visited the Jaegers’ residence. He had all the intention of hanging out with the brat then. But of course, Fate (or the Universe, or whatever god you believe in) just loves to play fucked-up games with him.

...........

 

_“Y-you... want to stay at our house? Like today? Today today? Are you sure?!” Eren asked Levi over the phone, his voice breathless and shaky._

_There was a series of clunks and thuds in the background, and Levi wondered what could have tripped Eren. It could’ve been anything really, since even a flat ground was once enough to send Eren falling flat on his face. Walking and thinking at the same time was something the young man couldn’t seem to master. Then there was a low groan, followed by a string of curses. Yup, Eren just made out with the floor._

_“Oi, I’ve told you already I’m fucking sure. I don’t like repeating myself.”_

_“What time will you be here, then?”_

_“In about... 3 minutes, turning into your street now.”_

_“Leeeeviiii... you could have given me more time than that! Shit!”_

_A grin spread over Levi’s face faster than salmonella on a raw chicken. He was relieved no one could see him. He must look so fucking ridiculous. That damn brat and all the things that he made him feel!_

_“That’s right. Levi’s comin’, you better hide your porn stash, Eren!”_

_“I don’t have a porn stash!!”_

_“Don’t worry. I won’t confiscate them. It’s a healthy part of being a brat. But don’t overdo it or you’ll go blind.”_

_“I-I don’t... You’re an ass! Are you coming here just to make fun of me all day?”_

_“I can hear your eyes rolling, brat. Keep doing that and you’ll probably find a brain back there. No, I’m done now. I know you’re a virgin anyway.”_

_Levi couldn’t resist teasing the brat. Winding him up like this was just too easy. He actually enjoyed watching his reactions._

_“Leeeviii,” Eren gave a petulant whine. The brat was getting irritated. Levi could only imagine his eyebrows narrowing, specks of gold showing through his viridian eyes in annoyance._

_The older man finally pulled up in front of the Jaegers’ residence. It was a two-story cape cod, with a white exterior and slate-grey shingle roof. It looked well-kept from the outside, with its manicured lawn and charming garden. Dr. Jaeger was probably still taking care of this house in spite of already residing in Germany. Levi thought that was good. It would make Eren feel less abandoned._

_Speaking of the brat, he could still hear clanking noises in the background of the call. Maybe the young man was so occupied that he didn’t noticed Levi’s car._  
  
_“Oi, brat, open the door!”_

_“Already? But I-I’m not--,”_

_“Just fucking open it. I’m not going to make fun of you anymore. I just wanna rest.”_

_Noisy footsteps were scuffling on the floor from the inside of the house. While waiting, Levi tried to keep his impassive mask on, as he stared at the grey door, focusing on the scratches around the knob and some paint peeling on the bottom. He knew Eren would be looking through the peephole any minute now (assuming Eren always checked before opening the door for anyone)._

_He was actually excited to be here, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Eren had invited him countless times to his house, but Levi always declined. He just wasn’t sure if it was proper to be here, or if he was trustworthy enough to be alone with Eren._

_But he was already done thinking, so he made a decision to come once and for all. He had imagined many scenes in his head, played different scenarios of how this was going to be, which always left him too frustrated. He just didn’t know how to act around the brat. One thing was certain though-- he knew he had to keep a cool head, both heads actually-- the one between his shoulders and the one in between his groin._

_“If you just want to rest, why can’t you--.” After a few locks clicked, the door finally opened, revealing a handsome brat inside. “Hi!” Eren greeted with a radiant smile that always took the other man’s breath away._

_Levi then removed his Tom Ford Aviator-Style sunglasses to get a better look at Eren. It had been a week since he had seen the brat, and he couldn’t deny that he missed him._

_“What were you saying just now?” Levi asked as he pressed the end button on his phone. It seemed silly that they were still on call when they were just a few feet from each other. But that’s what they did sometimes-- a bunch of silly things._

_Eren sighed, “Nothing. I wasn’t... saying anything.”_

_“Eren...” Levi warned. He didn’t want the brat to hide anything from him. Though, it was hypocritical of him, since he was hiding a lot of things from the brat himself. But he had to, for Eren’s sake._

_“I was just wondering why you decided to come here to ‘rest.’ This is a normal house, not bed and breakfast.”_

_“Well, damn, thank you for your hospitality, brat. I just spent the whole night in the office, have been working almost non-stop these past few days. I feel my body will just collapse any minute if I don’t get some rest. Can’t get a wink in the office with the annoying four eyes always disrupting me. Your house is much closer than mine. Do I need to paint you a fucking picture?”_

_“N-no...”_

_“Are you going to let me in or not?”_

_Eren opened the door widely for him, and Levi crossed over the threshold. First thing the raven haired man noticed was the smell. At least, no stale, musty air was lingering. He was scared of that. Or it didn’t seem to stink of mold and mildew. He was more scared of those. For Levi, nothing’s worse than mold and mildew._

_Instead, Eren’s house had a faint smell of freshly baked bread and vanilla. It was homey, making Levi comfortable and cozy already._

_The door shut softly behind him, locks clicking in place. Then, Eren hesitantly grabbed the hem of his jacket. And when he turned to face the brat, a beautiful flush creeped across Eren’s cheeks. He was chewing his bottom lip, and Levi had the urge to tug on it, either with his thumb or his teeth._

_“Um...I’m happy you’re here, OK? I really am. You’re very welcome here anytime, so stay as long as you want. My house is your house.”_

_Levi ruffled Eren’s hair, trying to calm the brat’s nerves. Like him, Eren would be nervous, too. But Levi was just better at hiding it. If he could have his way, he would have carried the brat to his bed and..._

_Levi had to remind himself to keep a cool head, especially the bottom one._

_“Don’t worry about it. But I’m surprised to see your house clean. I was expecting a total pigsty.”_

_“Levi! You said no more teasing! Of course, our house is clean. Mikasa keeps on top of it, after all!”_

_“Yes... how could I forget the Eurocopter Mikasa-- the helicopter mom has everything covered for her dear Eren?”_

_“Levi...” Eren warned._

_Levi could tell he was already pushing some of Eren’s sensitive buttons. He knew how the other hated to be smothered by Mikasa, and be monitored like a hawk. The “sibling love” could appear a bit creepy to others, like some sort of brother complex._

_But Levi understood the girl. She had lost a few parents already, and Eren was practically her only family left, not counting the blond coconut whom they had treated as their own brother. Of course, she would be very protective of Eren._

_“Relax, Eren. I’m just saying if you want to prove your worth, your independence, then you have to show it--,” He brought up his finger to Eren’s lips to silence the young man, who was about to open his mouth in retort. “I know, I know you’ve been doing everything you can to show that you’re a capable young man. I can already see that you are. You’re very determined, hard-working, kind, and have a good head on your shoulders. Just do a few more things around, nothing too big. You know, to surprise her. OK?” Eren just nodded and smiled sheepishly. That beautiful blush was back on his handsome face. Maybe Levi needed to praise the brat some more. “Now, where is your room? I need some fucking sleep.”_

_Levi was looking up and around the house. One of those rooms upstairs was Eren’s, and he couldn’t wait to see it._

_“Wh-Wha... Levi... can’t you just rest in the living room? The couch is comfortable, and there’s a huge TV. Or you can use Mikasa’s room! Her bed feels so much better. I could have given you my dad’s but it’s locked since he left..”_

_Levi arched a delicate eyebrow, giving Eren an are-you-fucking-with-me look. “Where’s your room, brat?” the inflection of his voice alone, sharp and ominous, was enough to say that there’s no room for negotiations.._

_“This way...”_

_The staircase creaked and groaned in protest, probably reflecting Eren’s inner turmoil, as they thumped down on the wooden steps to the second story of the house. What could he possible be scared about? Levi thought. It’s only a room. A few quick strides later they stopped before one of the white doors on their right. Eren’s hand was resting on the doorknob, seemed hesitant to make another move._

_“If you have embarrassing posters on the wall, I won’t laugh at you. I promise. Although... if there were blown-up images of me, then we might have a problem.”_

_Eren just exhaled sharply before twisting the knob, and pushed the door open. While he remained outside, Levi walked around him to let himself in._

_“Holy fuck?!” Levi exclaimed! His eyes and mouth wide open in shock from what he was seeing._

_This was Eren’s room?! To say that it was a total disaster would be a fucking understatement._

_“Levi, I-I can explain... please...” Eren begged. He still remained outside the door, probably scared to be within Levi’s arms length._

_“I don’t understand, Eren! How could your room look like a season of drunken tornadoes had just passed through... all at the same time, while the rest of the house seems tidy. Wait...” Levi paused, pointing a finger indiscriminately at the door, “out there... it’s really clean, right? Not fucking pretend clean?”_

_“Yes, it’s clean. I told you Mikasa cleans the house. She’s just not allowed in my room... so that’s why... Look, I didn’t know you were coming today. If I did--,”_

_“What about those fucking times you invited me over?” Levi picked his way across the room on tiptoe, afraid to step on anything that could be mushy or wet._

_“I cleaned then... well, more like, Mikasa cleaned and I just helped... a bit.”_

_“Mikasa? She knew you were inviting me? And she helped?” Levi was under the impression that the girl had “murder Levi” on her bucket list._

_“I can’t hide anything from Mikasa. She already knows about it even before I realized it myself. She would help me clean everytime I told her that I might try to invite you over. Although you never came, she still nagged me about keeping it clean, something about ‘impromptu visits.’ Honestly, I didn’t believe her. She made you sound like a sneaky government official or something.” Eren combed through his sable locks with his fingers. “I should have listened to her though. Obviously, she was right... again.” Eren was motioning an arm toward him._

_“What about other people?” Levi asked._

_Eren must have had someone else in here. The thought didn’t sit well with him, but that was the reality of life. He was not the first one in the young man’s life, and would not be the last._

_“What other people?”_

_“You never asked anybody up in here? Girlfriends? Boyfriends? Maybe both?”_

_“I told you I never had one,” Eren clenched his hands in exasperation._

_“Not even ‘just’ friends? Armin? Jean? Never been in here?” That horse’s name left a bitter taste in his mouth, and suddenly he wanted to gag._

_“They don’t count.”_

_“And why the fuck not?”_

_“Because I’m not in love with them, Levi!” Eren’s tone rose in desperation. “I’m only in love with you.” He averted his gaze, voice softer now, either in embarrassment or annoyance of having to confess his feelings... again._

_It had already been six months since Eren’s confession. He had never seen Eren so vulnerable and open, pouring his heart out to him. But the young man never pressured him for an answer. He was willing to remain friends, if that was all Levi could give. Eren just didn’t want to live another day without letting the older man know how he really felt. Besides, the brat made Levi promise, before he confessed, that whatever Levi heard, the older man would never try to ignore or avoid him._

_Truthfully, even without that preamble, he could not bring himself to avoid the brat anyway. It was already too late for that._

_And after seeing Eren’s courageous leap of faith, Levi wanted to hug him tightly and asked the Universe whatever he did to deserve him. He wasn’t certain if he was truly worthy of Eren’s love._

_But the fact still remained-- Eren was only 17, and Levi was already 31. Being the “adult” in this situation, he must be the one to make sensible decisions, even if it hurt him. So no matter how much he wanted, he couldn’t tell Eren that he had been in love with the brat for so long, maybe even before Eren had realized his own._

_Even on the day they met, Levi never felt they were strangers. To him, right from the start, there was always something connecting them. He had read about it in the past. The red string of fate, an unbreakable bond between destined lovers that transcends through time, places, and circumstances. Before he thought it was just a bunch of shit, but now, he loved the idea of having an invisible string between them._

_So he held Eren’s hands instead, even all he wanted was to kiss the brat until the world fell away. And as token of his promise to never leave, to never change (for the worse), to patiently wait, Levi offered him a necklace that he had worn since he left the Underground in Trost City. It had a key pendant, a key to his old house he shared with Isabel and Furlan. Eren knew the story behind it, the significance of that necklace, and it was enough to make Eren’s beautiful eyes drip with tears. Eren didn’t need to be told, didn’t need to be reassured with any words. He already knew the weight of that act, heavy with a promise of a future together. All they needed was time._

_It seemed cunning of Levi to use time as part of his plan for when it was finally “acceptable” to have Eren. He couldn’t help but feel a bit disgusted sometimes, sounding like an old creep, as he waited for the brat to be of legal age. In a way, he was also saving his own ass. He couldn’t love Eren from behind the bars, could he?_

_So, time was his only weapon, and waiting was his best option. It wouldn’t even take long. In a few months, Eren would turn 18, and though the 14-year age gap would never shrink, no one could label their relationship illegal._

_And now that Levi was in Eren’s room for the first time, and found it to be a fucking disaster zone, the older man thought that this might be a blessing in disguise. If everything went OK from the start, he would be splayed on Eren’s bed now. With the brat and his beautiful eyes just within his reach, Levi couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t lose control. It was just too tempting. He probably wouldn’t be burying himself into Eren anytime soon, but he knew other ways to pleasure the young man. Levi had thought about it a million times, usually in the shower or before bed as he pleasured himself._

_Yes, just this once, messy room was better. Good job, Eren for being a slob._

_“Oi, brat... don’t worry about it now. Just come and help me clean this fucking mess.”_

_“But you said you need to sleep,” Eren argued, who had now entered his own room, clutching the key pendant around his neck._

_“Do you wanna die? How do you expect me to sleep in here? You’re helping me clean, and if I have some time left before Mikasa comes home, maybe I will sleep.” Levi started stripping and Eren suddenly panicked._

_“What are you doing? Why are you taking off your clothes?”_

_“I can’t get my suit dirty. Bring me some of your clothes. I will wear them while I clean. Then, you show me where the fuck you keep all your cleaning supplies.”_

_“Yes, heichou.” It was one of Eren’s “terms of endearment” for him._

_“Eren, listen to me,” Levi ordered, as he stood shirtless in the middle of a litter-strewn room, “I will teach you, only once, on how to properly clean your room. So you better watch carefully because from now on, you’ll clean this room yourself. Not Mikasa. Not me. Not Armin. Not anyone else. Only you. And you better keep it clean all the fucking time. Because I will be making one of those ‘impromptu visits’ Mikasa was telling you about. Even in the middle of the night,while you’re snoring and drooling...,” Levi lowered his voice to a theatrical whisper. It was warm and rich like velvet, and Eren gave an audible gulp from the sound of it. “...I will sneak into your room, and if ever I found anything not to my standards...” Levi purposely left his words hanging._

_“Wh-what will you... do, Levi?” Eren breathed out his question, moistening his lips as he waited with bated breath for the older man to finish his sentence._

_Levi could as well be undressing the young man, with the way his mouth curled into the most sinful grin. “I won’t let you cum no matter how much you beg me for it,” was what Levi wanted to say._

_“It’s for me to know, and for you to never find out, you filthy brat!” Levi barked instead, which promptly made Eren scampering. It would have been funny to tease the young man like this, but he did feel guilty for acting this way. If only he didn’t have a deep obsession with cleanliness, he wouldn’t mind spending time with Eren, even in the sea of mess and disorder. “Eren...” Levi called again, gentler this time._

_The young man stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to Levi, then gave him an urging smile. “Yeah?”_

_“You... don’t resent me, do you?”_

_Eren gasped in surprise. Without ceremony, he closed the distance between them, slipped an arm around his naked waist as his other hand caressed the older man’s cheek. His hands on him were so warm. “No, no... of course not. I understand why. I really do,” Eren replied, eyes intent on him._

_“You love me?” Levi’s eyes closed as he leaned into Eren’s hand. He loved hearing those words from the brat._

_“Always, always, always,” Eren whispered._

_Levi wanted to wrap himself around those words as he kissed Eren’s palm. He wanted to wrap himself around Eren. Period. But he had to let him go before he could do anything more. “Go on, brat... we need to finish this soon, so I can get some sleep.”_

_It took them four hours to thoroughly put the room in order. There was just a lot of things to clean up-- mountains of dirty clothes, plethora of empty soda bottles, several textbooks, scattered homework, trains of guitar strings. The list just went on. At least, there was no stench. He was relieved to find nothing dead beneath the chaos._

_Eren kept his eyes open and mouth shut. Like an eager student, he just listened and absorbed. His willingness to learn pleased Levi to no end._

_They were doing Eren’s laundry when Mikasa had finally come home. Levi was invited to have dinner with them, as a thank-you for helping Eren. By the time they were done eating, Levi could hardly open his eyes. His body and brain were shutting down out of exhaustion. Mikasa allowed Levi to spend the night in Eren’s room, but not without a deadly warning._

_“Keep the doors unlocked, Eren. And midget, the walls are thin and I can hear everything. Just so you know.”_

_Eren, as usual, blew up at Mikasa for being suffocating and controlling. Levi couldn’t care less by what she said. He wouldn’t be able to rub one out even if he tried. He was just too tired that he didn’t even remember much after the short shower he took._

_Next thing he knew, he found himself waking up in Eren’s now clean bed, a folded note underneath his phone. With an imperfect cursive, the brat wrote him about having fun spending their day together at his house, even if it was mostly cleaning at first, and fighting with Mikasa later. Eren also wished they could do it again, many times over._

> _“I’ll call you when I get home from school. I love you, Levi. Always, always, always. Your Eren”_

_Levi kissed the note and put it into his wallet. “Soon, my angel, I will let you know that I do too. I promise,” Levi thought._

_There was a ghost of a smile on his face, as he finally realized he was surrounded with everything Eren. So he just lay there, absorbing every image, every sound, every smell in that room, until his eyes fell heavy once again, and he succumbed into another peaceful sleep._

......

 

“This is the Master’s bedroom. Over there is the patio that overlooks the Titan Forest Garden,” Eren says as he points at the floor to ceiling glass windows.

Marco’s in the room, too, helping a few housemen strip the bed, and Levi watches them as they work. There’s fluidity in their movement, like underwater synchronized swimming. It seems an effective trick, as they’re able to do the task in record time. He hears more housemen in the suite, doing the same thing with the other bedrooms. Levi wonders just how many housekeepers are employed here, who apparently, like Eren, are not wearing their shoes.

“Where are your shoes?” He asks Eren.

“They’re sitting just outside the suite. There are wall mounted shoe shelves near the door.”

_There are?_

“Is that a rule here? Should I have...?” Levi can’t be more glad to know that these people have the mind not to track outside dirt into his now living space.

“You don’t need to, if you don’t want to. It’s not really a rule, more part of the provisions that we strictly observe.”

_Ah, yes, the laundry list of diva-like demands, courtesy of Shitty Glasses._

“Provisions, huh? You really care about those? No exceptions?” Levi doesn’t mean to sneer. It’s just not in his personality to lean over backwards for someone else’s satisfaction. That’s Erwin’s job, not his.

He will do everything for Eren though, and that’s different. He’s not talking about work, he’s talking about his life. Eren is his life.

“It’s like the word of God Himself, written in quadruplicate, and delivered, not by Moses, but by a secretary or an assistant. In this case, Hanji is your Moses,” Eren pauses and then sighs, “we don’t just accept them without questions though. We will try to accommodate as much as we can. But there’s a limit to our capabilities, so we negotiate. We also have a hotel, and its employees, to protect.”

Levi gives a single nod. The hotel, or at least Eren himself, is not dumb enough to thoughtlessly grant anyone’s wishes for some stacks of cabbage. Now that they’re talking about it, he remembers that he hasn’t seen the fucking provisions himself. Who knows what Hanji had asked of them?

“Can I see what’s written on the provisions? Later? When we’re done here?”

Eren’s eyes widen in surprise, his brows raised together.

“You mean you haven’t seen them?” Levi shakes his head in response. “Oh! I’m sorry, Levi. We were under the impression that you’re aware of them.” Eren stares at him in disbelief, then gasps as if he just realized something. “Right... ‘Mr. Moblit Berner’ knows, but not... Well, the provisions can be nulled since they’re technically for ‘Mr. Berner’ and not for ‘Mr. Ackerman.’”

There’s an idea, but they should not worry about it now. “We can discuss that later. Right now, we have to finish cleaning first.”

Eren smiles beautifully at him, his perfect teeth glistening.

_Or not... we can just stand here, while I stare at you smiling at me. Oh, Eren, you’ll be the death of me!_

 


	9. The Devil in a Freckled Jesus’ Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren explaining his cart of goodies might be too long for some, but remember Levi has high standards when it comes to cleaning, so Eren has to make a good impression. Anyway, that's all. Thank you again for reading. Another chapter may be posted later in the day. ^_^

 

  
“Shall we continue on with the tour then?” Eren asks, and one corner of Levi’s mouth turns upwards, a poor attempt at an encouraging smile.  
  
“Sure.”

“As you enter the bedroom, on your left is the patio. All the bedrooms and some bathrooms have patios. They're already furnished with some furniture, so you can enjoy the view more. On your right, over here..,” Eren talks as they keep walking, or _ambling_ , “is a huge walk-in closet with creamy white walls, cherry wooden shelves and drawers, carpeted floor. But this particular closet has the largest in-room safe I’ve ever seen in _any_ hotels.” Levi thinks it’s big enough that he can probably fit inside. “And right out here are the master bathrooms-- _his_ on your right & _hers_ on your left.” They set foot inside of the massive “ _his_ ” bathroom, as Eren continues to chatter, his voice echoing off of the tile walls. “This doesn’t have a patio or a window, but the other one does. Basically, all the bathrooms look the same: floors and walls in white tones with splashes of gray marble tiles; spa drop-in bathtubs with a gold mosaic wall as its backsplash; an automated toilet here in a frosted glass enclosure for extra privacy,” Eren smiles, probably remembering Levi’s penchant for shit jokes.

“I’m just taking a shit. Why need another door?”

Levi wonders about the need for an extra layer of obscuration. “So you can use the lavatory, even if there’s another person here with you,” Eren replies. It seems the manager is teasing him, but Levi can’t detect the humor in his tone, or in his eyes. Eren then averts his gaze as he continues, “A spacious steam shower here, also in a frosted glass enclosure, equipped with a thermostatic shower system and a waterfall head.” When Eren pulls the chrome handle, it reveals an expansive shower space, a long bench on one side in the same kind of marble.

Memories of him and Eren showering together suddenly drench his mind. Now, he can’t help but imagine the young manager sitting on that bench while Levi would be on his knees, sucking Eren’s delicious cock. Levi tries to will his thoughts away from the gutter by deliberately biting the inside of his mouth, and never relents until his mouth tastes of iron.

“That’s nice,” Levi mutters, still tasting blood in his tongue. It sounds dumb, but he thinks he needs to say something.

Eren blushes and clears his throat, probably in an effort to hide his embarrassment. The young man must have guessed what Levi was just thinking.

_Way to go, Levi! You fucking pervert!_

“A couple of vanities here with single open shelf unit underneath, where we store some towels. Ummm... the bathroom itself is pretty streamlined in design, minimal detailing, but still luxurious, just like the rest of the suite. The only difference in each bathroom is probably the vanities. They’re in sleek espresso finish like this, or in cherry wood matching the wood paneled walls of the suite, or in marble. Also...,” Eren pauses, and looks at Levi tentatively, as if he’s debating whether to say the next words or not, “there’s one bathroom here that is a bit different from the rest, just one slight difference really. But I would say it’s my most favorite bathroom in the whole suite.”

Levi is now curious as to what the other bathroom has in order to qualify as Eren’s favorite. Knowing the young man, it could be a million things. He has varied, and sometimes acquired, tastes.

Levi’s still absorbed in his thoughts when he realizes that Eren is already by the door, waiting for him. Once they are back in the master’s bedroom, he finds Marco still standing in there. Levi has actually forgotten about him.

“All the other bedrooms also have the similar basic layout. Large walk-in closets-- some are next to the bathroom, others are by the door as you enter the room. Cream wallpapered walls. Newly installed wall-to-wall carpet has the shame shade of ivory cream with simple, brown, scroll leaf designs. The drapes usually match the color elements of the bedding, in various shades of gray and brown. Every room has a king size bed, except one that has double beds instead. All furniture are solid wood, either in cherry or espresso finish. A 70-inch OLED TV on the wall facing the bed.

Things that are unique in each bedroom... well, let me think... The lamps? Wall art. Carpet designs. Headboards. You know... to give every room some distinction. Three out of four have a conversation area, the other one has a luxury convertible sleeper chair instead. Hmmm... what else?” Eren looks around, his forehead creasing as he thinks, “Oh! This is the only room that comes with an end-of-the-bed chaise. Did I forget anything, Marco?”

“I can’t think of anything else, sir,” Marco replies, grinning from ear to ear. Seriously, doesn’t he get tired of that? Levi imagines him smiling even when the butler is by himself.

“Great! Whew! Ha! I just knocked four bedrooms and five bathrooms off of the Grand Tour list, and that’s already half of the suite!” Eren rubs the back of his neck, and laughs nervously. “Sorry, Levi. It’s taking so long. There’s more to this suite really, but I promise you a tour as we clean. So now...since we just did a little tour, we’ll do a bit of cleaning next. Marco?”

Marco approaches Eren, hauling one of the carts.

“Here you go, sir.”

With a simple thanks from the manager, the butler steps aside. “This is my personal housekeeping cart. I say personal because I have a few things in here that the rest of the housekeeping department doesn’t have. Also, I’m the only who may use it. Well, now... you, too. I have several bottles here, as you can see. They’re all labeled, but I’ll show them to you anyway.

You may notice I don’t have a bottle of air freshener, especially those that you can get at a supermarket. Other people like using them, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I just don’t encourage it. For me, I’ve seen it before how some hotels would use them. They cheat by covering the stink. If something smells bad, then somebody didn’t do their job right.

But I do believe in making the hotel smell pleasant and clean. Scent of smell is a very powerful sense, if not the most powerful. It invokes memories and emotions. We partnered up with this company that created a few custom and exclusive scents for our hotel. They supply our diffusers and candles for the rooms. They are also working with another company that makes our cleaning supplies. They incorporated the scent into some of the cleaning products.”

Levi can’t believe what he’s hearing today. Is this the same Eren who needed a good scare just so he could keep his room uncluttered?

“I agree,” Levi replies. “But you must have done something else too to keep the air fresh and circulating in here.” He doesn’t detect any stale, mildewy, or moldy odor. The suite has a tangy, citrus scent to it. It smells nice, uplifting... and fresh. It must be that custom fragrance.

“We always open the windows to air out the rooms. It's a standard hotel procedure when we clean. Also when the hotel was built, in-duct air purifier systems were installed, alongside the air conditioning and heating system air ducts in every room and all over the hotel. Filters for those are changed about every month or so. And you can see here,” Eren points at a strange looking _bladeless_ fan, “this is an air purifying fan. We have them in every room, every 300 square feet or so. It removes almost a hundred percent of allergens and pollutants, like pollen, bacteria, pet dander. It also has an intelligent purification system that’s linked to an app, so we can easily monitor them. Filters for those are changed about twice a year.”

Levi can’t even question it. It seems they have covered every inch of the issue. “Go on. What else is in your magic cart of goodies?”

Eren smiles upon hearing his question, “You’ve mentioned it yourself earlier about the suite’s renovations and new furniture. Since almost everything in here is new, even the drapes, it won’t be that difficult to clean the suite. But we _always_ take cleanliness seriously here, whether the room is already clean or not. No half-assed jobs here. So please bear with me as I explain everything.”

“OK.” Levi replies, cocking his head to one side as curiosity gets ahold of him.

“Here in the Titan Grand Hotel we use clean, green-alternative, non-toxic products that are gentle on us, on our hotel, and on Earth too. Of course, they are tried and tested to be tough on dirt and germs. We even performed scientific studies on them.” Eren proudly declares, “These bottles-- not only they are labeled, but they’re also color-coded:  
  
This with a green top is a multi-surface cleaner, safe for non-porous surfaces. The one with a spray nozzle is ready to use. A green cap, no nozzle, is concentrate. It requires dilution for use. I won’t recommend this on marble surfaces in the bathroom. Anywhere else should be fine.

The yellow top is a window/wall art cleaner. We don’t use it on our bathroom mirrors though, but you certainly can.

The gray one is our bathroom tile cleaner. Since the bathroom walls and floors are all marble, we can’t use any acidic products, like vinegar or lemon juice, even bleach on it. They will etch the surface. This...,” Eren picks up the bottle and shakes it, “only has a a few drops of mild dish soap and water.

This is the mild dish soap. It has a red cap.

The orange one is a vinegar gel cleaner for lime deposits. We use this about twice a week to remove water spots and fingerprints on the faucets and showers. We also sometimes use them on cleaning the glass windows.

The purple cap is a baking soda cream cleaner. We put just a dollop of this on tubs, sinks, or stovetops, and then scrub away.

The brown nozzle top is the furniture polish.

This one with a lavender nozzle is the toilet bowl cleaner. Still with me so far?”

Levi wants to roll his eyes at Eren. It will take more than different colored bottles to make him confused. He probably owns three times more products than this back in Karanes.

“Yes, Eren. Still with you.”

Eren’s eyes widen a bit when he said that. Levi wonders for a second what could have surprised the young manager. Then, it dawns on him “still with you” denotes _more_. Of course, he’s not with Eren anymore. He hasn’t been for 8 years.

He hears Eren swallows, as if in pain, before continuing with his demonstration.

“Here are the different cloths or towels we use. We never use white to clean. White towels are for guests' use only. And for this suite specifically, as part of the provisions, your personal towels are pearl blue, or very light blue. Also aside from the color, the feel of the guests towels and your towels are very different. One can never make a mistake to use it to for cleaning the hotel.

Anyway, so these right here are the terry towels. They are hardly used, only when pre-treatment or pre-cleaning is required. Some rooms, when guests check out, can be very dirty, and these terry cloths come in handy.

These are microfiber cloths. Now, we use these a lot-- to dust, clean, dry, polish.  
  
Over here are several kinds of brushes. These long brushes are heavy duty soft bristle brushes, safe for marble tiles. We also use them to clean glass windows and the patios. We have small scrub brushes here for sinks and tubs. Soft toothbrushes for faucets and in between grouts.

These are squeegees to dry the walls, floor, and glass windows or doors. And we have buckets for washing and rinsing.

Number one rule, which I have learned from the God of Cleaning himself,” Eren winks at him, and Levi can’t help but smile, “...is to never use the same cloth or brush designated for an area to clean another. This rule extends to our squeegees and also buckets. A dirty one also needs to be replaced right away. NO EXCEPTIONS. Like you, I’m also strict about it. And one room is almost always one area.

We tried to make the color-coding system simple so it will be easier to remember. So the bottles, cloths, brushes, squeegees, and even the buckets are sort of coordinated. I say _sort of_... because, you know, they sometimes just... don’t.

Gray scheme is for the bathroom walls and floors. Light gray cloths, brushes, squeegees, and buckets are for the walls. The darker gray is for the floor. Regular-sized black towels are for catching drips when we brush and rinse walls and windows.

Violet scheme is for bathroom tubs, sinks, countertops, and toilets. Purple is for the bathtub. Magenta is for the countertops and sink. The mulberry colored toothbrushes are for the faucets, and any small corners or spaces on the sink and counter. Lavender is for the toilet. There are always three cloths in a bundle for a single toilet: one for the tank, one for the seat and cover, and another for the bottom part of the toilet, or the trap.

These brownish purple, kinda like grape color cloths are for the kitchen countertops. Of course, it comes with a matching scrub brush and soft toothbrush, designated _only_ for the kitchen.

Green is for the living rooms, patios, hallways, and other special rooms. Olive green is for the bedroom. Light green for the hallway. Forest green for the living room. Neon is for the patio. Lime is for the office. This greenish gray, I think sage, is for the billiard and gym rooms. Emerald is for the salon and massage rooms. And... teal, I guess it also looks blue, is for the karaoke room. Sauna and steam rooms follow the bathroom color codes.

Yellow is for the windows, glass doors, mirrors, and wall art all throughout the suite. We also use yellow to clean the exterior side of the glass doors.

Pink is for bathroom mirror and shower doors. They don’t use yellow because we don’t use glass cleaners on them. We use hot water and microfiber cloths to clean the bathroom mirrors. They never leave streaks. Shower doors are pre-treated with multi-purpose spray.

Beige cloths are for the dining and bar areas.

Red is for the fridge and other kitchen appliances.  
  
Peach is for the kitchen cabinets.

Orange is for the kitchen floor.

Brown cloths are for the hardwood floor.

You will notice these labeled bundles have several colors of cloths in it. Like this one that is marked ' _hallway_ ,' you will find a few yellow, light green, and brown cloths here. This way... it will save us more time from digging around for the right colors, unless extras are needed.

The clean buckets also have the necessary number of brushes, cloths, and squeegees in it.

Paper towels are here. We have here some natural bristle paint brushes, lint rollers, Q-tips, compressed air duster-- good for dusting. Baking soda-- good for cleaning and shining the marble, and also for drains. Trash bags and liners here.  
  
These are non-latex gloves. I urge that they always put them on, especially when stripping beds. Heavy duty rubber gloves for the bathroom and kitchen. It’s mandatory they change gloves per room or suite. These are face masks, not because the room is dirty, which they can be, but also to protect the surfaces already cleaned from occasional sneezing or coughing.

We also have electronic wipes here, for TVs, karaoke system, and other electronics. These things over here are bleach-free disinfectant wipes. Regular sized ones for door handles, light switches, remote controls, telephones. And these are extra-large wipes for larger surfaces.

We wipe the dust using the microfiber cloth and an all purpose cleaner. Sometimes, we also vacuum or use dry bristle brushes to get rid of the dust. As you can see, there are no feather dusters and sponges.

Used and dirty cloths go into a clear trash bag-- microfiber and terry separated. They will be sent to the laundry department to be washed, so we can use them again. The housemen will clean and disinfect the buckets, brushes, and squeegees for storage and re-use.

Your suite though, as stated on the provisions, will get new cleaning supplies every time we clean.” Levi can’t believe Hanji asked them to that. The amount of those, in terms of quantity and price, must be astronomical. Eren must have sensed his shock when he shoots him a question, “Is something wrong, Levi?’

“You don’t need to do that. I’m OK with the old and used items, as long as they’re clean.”

Eren rewards him with a sincere, proud smile. ” I see. Well, we can talk about it later then, when I show you the provisions. Now, everything I just told you are written right here on these laminated sheets, in case you need a reference. The amenities are in a separate cart. I like to separate the amenities from the cleaning supplies, something that most hotels don’t do. Speaking of which, Marco?”

“It’s in the kitchen, sir.”

“It’s in the kitchen. You have special and unique bathroom amenities, again part of your provisions. Your new towels are also in that cart. Do you have any question for me so far?”

Levi’s brain is fried. Fucking fried. It won’t be surprising if smoke comes out of his ears. He admits it’s a bit overwhelming, and can’t believe that Eren Jaeger can be this anal about cleaning. It may be enough to put Levi Ackerman to shame!

It’s the color-coded system for all the brushes and rags and squeegees and buckets that threw him off. It may be similar to what he thought the brat many years ago, but his is simpler: new area, clean rag, color be fucking damned! He only uses white anyway.

But he speculates Eren needs a color-coded scheme to effectively teach his ways to God-knows-how-many housekeepers Eren has under his management. It may sound complicated. Shit, who is he trying to kid? It is fucking complicated! But it’s simpler and easier for everybody in a long run. Everyone with a pair of eyes can memorize a color.

“Where do I throw the dirty water?” That’s all Levi can think about to ask. He assumes he can’t, _and he won’t_ , flush them down the toilet or use the bathtub or shower drain.

“Oh, yes. We have a high-capacity water mop bucket that we use to pour the dirty water in. It’s a huge yellow tub, hard to miss. Every floor has about a few of them, so when it’s about halfway full, Marco will ask one of the housemen waiting outside the suite to pour the water out and clean the yellow bucket, so it can be brought back in here or be stored.”

“Where does he take it?” Levi doesn’t think that they haul it all the way down to where the housekeeping department is located, wherever it is, just to get rid of some dirty water.

“We have a cleaning supplies room/janitorial closet in every floor. It’s equipped with sinks, drains and faucets, and more cleaning supplies. They’re very discreet and hard to find. And when you see them, you can never tell that it’s a maintenance room. It’s really clean, or else it will be raining with penalties and citations from OSHA here, and that’s not fun,” Eren explains as Levi wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Eren knows how he hates those janitorial rooms. Levi has seen far too many of those filthy setups. But if Eren said they’re clean, then he has no other reason to doubt him. He trusts Eren, and only him, when it comes to cleanliness.

He makes a noncommittal hum, letting him know he believes him.

“So, before we begin, do you want something to drink first? Water or tea?” Eren asks. “Once I get started, you know I just can’t stop. I usually lose track of time until I’m done.”

_Fuck! Why did Eren have to say that?_

When they were still together, Eren would always say those words, but in a totally different context.

_Once I started kissing you Levi, I just can’t stop. My hips just grinds on its own. Next thing I know, I’m hard as a fucking rock._

This is neither the time, nor the place to be thinking about Eren hard as a rock, those intoxicating hips grinding on him. Levi needs to get out of the room fast, even just for a few seconds.

“Some water will be nice,” the raven-haired man quickly answers.

“Marco--,”

“No, I’ll get it. I know where it is.” It’s on top of the bar by the dining table.

Levi dashes out without prompting for an answer. It may seem rude to Marco and Eren, but it’s more ill-mannered to pop a boner right there. His fucking brain just won’t quit, and he’s so close to coming unglued.

Within a few moments, he finds the bar and grabs one of the bottles. The bottles themselves are arranged like bowling pins. He wants to appreciate it, but he’s not in the right state of mind. Levi stands there for a moment, as he takes a deep breath, followed by a longer exhale. He swigs the water out of the bottle. Thankfully, he doesn’t choke on it.

When he feels a bit calmer, he starts walking back to the master bedroom. As he nears the room, he hears Eren and Marco talking.

“Do you want me to prepare a change of suit when you’re done here?” Marco asks. It should not be a weird question, but the inflection in Marco’s voice has a definite flirtatious tone, almost purring. He walks more slowly to hear Eren’s response.

“Rico probably already did it. I always have at least a couple of suits here anyway.”

“Do you have that gray one by Thom Browne?” the butler asks, almost expectantly.

“That’s too casual, Marco,” Eren pauses for a moment or two, “Hey! Why are you pouting?” Eren asks, almost half-chuckling. Whether in disbelief or amusement, Levi can’t tell.

“I just wanna see you in it,” Marco whines.

Levi waits for Eren to say something, _anything_. But all he hears is silence. His mind has gone to overdrive, again, for the millionth time that day. They have been silent for far too long.

_Are they kissing?_

They probably are. That was how they were when then-- some discussions would lead to silence, which meant there was some kissing involved, or heavy petting.

Levi can’t imagine it, as he takes full, but silent, strides to the room. When he enters, Marco is near Eren, but not near enough they could kiss. Eren, on the other hand, looks occupied trying to fold his sleeves up to his elbows. He already has the latex-free gloves on. But what provides Levi a sigh of relief is that Eren doesn’t look startled, doesn’t look caught with his pants down-- literally and figuratively.

“Oh, Levi. I forgot to mention about these non-slip foot covers. You can put them over your shoes or socks, and they’re water resistant. So... whenever you’re ready.”

Levi looks at the freckled butler, catches him staring at him. The shorter man swears Marco’s eyes gleam wickedly, even just for a moment, like he’s about to play a trick on someone. To whom? He can only guess that it’s probably him, since he’s the fucking outsider.

_Shitty freckles!_

“Um...., Eren, sir?” Marco quietly calls, almost innocently like a child.

Eren turns to him as he puts on those slip-on foot covers. “Yes, Marco?”

“You forgot--,” Marco stops mid-sentence and moves toward Eren. They’re standing very close to one another, almost an inch from each other’s faces. Eren just stares back at the head butler, unblinking, while Marco reaches out to him. At first, it looks like Shitty Freckles would cup Eren’s face with his hands, until they rest around the manager’s charcoal tie. “Your tie will get ruined, sir,” Marco says softly, as he begins loosening the knot.

“Thank you... I... uh... totally forgot,” Eren replies, and makes an audible gulp. Does he feel embarrassed or apologetic that they can’t be alone?

_Well, if they want to fuck, better do it somewhere else! There are thousands of rooms in this fucking hotel. One should fucking suffice._

Levi’s muscles tighten as he just stands there, watching the butler removes Eren’s tie ever so slowly.

“I still remember when I got this for your birthday two years ago.” There’s that fucking smile again that starts to grate Levi’s nerves.

Eren just gives back a tight lipped smile. If Levi could still read Eren correctly, that means the manager is getting uneasy, for a number of reasons Levi can only speculate about. When the loop has finally come undone, Marco grabs one end of it, and lazily pulls it off of Eren’s neck. It slides off gradually, almost in a sensual manner.

It starts to look like a beginning of a porn movie. A very bad porn movie that features the love of his life. But if Levi had a choice and this were a real Hollywood film, it would be something out of Stephen King’s novels. The ending would be pure gore and macabre-- Levi bludgeoning to death a certain flirtatious freckled butler.

“You can just put the tie in one of my suit jacket’s pockets.”

“I think I will hold onto this... for safekeeping,” Marco pockets the tie after rolling it carefully. “Hold on, sir. We’re not done yet. We need to undo the top buttons.”

_Oh, fuck no!_

“Hold up!” Levi interjects. Both men stare at him in an instant-- one with a freckled smug face, while the other has his beautiful bright eyes almost bulging. “Let me do it. It will take you another 48 years just to get his buttons undone.”

“L-Levi, you don’t have to..”

The raven-haired man just gives the young manager an arctic glare, daring him to fucking try him. Eren’s posture stiffens, his back straight ramrod, eyes staring up at the ceiling, as he waits for Levi.

Banishing the shadows of trepidation that’s lurking in the corners of Levi’s mind, he carefully walks toward Eren, praying his knees won’t betray and buckle under him. When he finally reaches the man, he inches closer, until the front of his shoes lightly brushes Eren’s covered feet. He gently leans in as he brings his trembling hands in front of Eren’s shirt.

He can smell Eren more this way. His small dainty nose is just an inch away from the hollow of Eren’s throat, and Levi watches it dips as Eren swallows.

His eyes close when a particular strong scent of rain and sandalwood awakens his memories of them, for the second time that day. But he seems much weaker this time against the sudden assault of thoughts from their past, as his shaking hands remain on Eren’s chest.

Levi knows he’s coming unglued at this moment, internal battle rages within him. He finally opens his eyes and looks up at the man in front of him when strong hands gently holds his, thumbs rubbing softly against his fingers.

“Levi?” Eren’s beautiful eyes are fixed on him.

“I’m sorry...,” Levi breathes out.

“For what?” Eren asks back, taking a deep inhale and a longer exhale, as he continues to stare at the man.

_For everything._

“For making you wait.”

Although there’s a very small part of him that wants to find Eren still available, even after all these years, just waiting for him to return, there’s a much much bigger part that knows it’s too cruel to make someone just wait, to leave someone’s life in suspension just because he’s a coward to face his own mistakes. Especially when that someone was left behind without a fucking word to hold onto.

He doesn’t have any right to make Eren wait. Not then. Not now. Not ever. And he doesn’t have any right to Eren. Period.

Confusion clearly outlines Eren’s handsome features, as he probably tries to understand what Levi meant. Then, his eyes crinkle and smile play at the corner of his lips, like he just realized something.

“No worries. I’ve already cleared my schedule for this. I’ve got nothing extremely urgent going on. We can actually sit for a while, if you need to rest. I know you’re still tired.”

_Ah, he misunderstood me! He probably thought I was referring to the shirt._

Levi shakes his head in response, “I’m not tired. Not anymore. Give me a minute to unbutton a few of these.”

He begins working on Eren’s shirt, starting with the topmost collar. His body is still at war with his brain, refusing to cooperate. He can’t seem to get it through the hole, his thumbs slipping around to work the button.

“Levi,” Eren cups his chin and tilts it up to meet his gaze, “You’re OK. Everything will be OK. Look at me. Inhale.” Levi takes a deep breath, and holds it. “Now exhale.” The older man lets out a long, shaky breath. “Now, try it again.” When Levi looks down, Eren moves his chin to find his eyes once more. “Just look at me,” Eren whispers to him, “Don’t think about what you’re doing. Just look at me.”

And with that, Levi starts working on his shirt again. He doesn’t know how long it has passed. His mind, his body, his soul--- they’re all lost right now, swirling in the vast ocean that is Eren’s eyes. Blue and green mingling, some darkness in the middle slowly expanding.

Then, a cold metal grazes his fingers that knocks him out of his reverie. When he lowers his eyes, Eren’s untucked part of his shirt is fully open, revealing a bare, muscular tanned torso.  
Levi looks up at the man who’s now hiding a smile with a hand.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I didn’t mean to--,”

_Get carried away? But I’ll be happy to continue._

Eren tilts his head, eyes still soft as his grin widens even more. “It’s alright. I didn’t stop you. You feel better now?”

Levi nods repeatedly.

“That’s good.” Eren continues to smile as he buttons his shirt, leaving the top three open, and Levi already misses Eren’s state of undress, or partial undress. “Where do you want to start? Marco will be back in a couple of hours with your lunch. Speaking of which, do you have any special requests? Something you’re craving to eat?”

“Marco’s gone?”

“For quite a while now. So... lunch?”

“Anything’s fine. I might not even finish it,” Levi replies. He’s really losing his mind if he didn’t notice Marco disappeared. But then again, he never noticed the butler appears either.

“Why not?”

Levi just gives a half-hearted shrug. How can he eat again? Knowing that Eren is around. He’s like a fucking teenager, losing his appetite because of love.

“Do you want me to join you?”

Eren is just throwing him a surprise after another. Is it ok really to eat with Eren? To be at the same table as him? Maybe he needs to eat on the floor like a dog, or off of his hand like a slave. Either one will be enough for Levi, just as long as he can share a meal with him again.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, silly! Will I offer if I didn’t? Come on, what do you say? Maybe we can even share,” Eren suggests as he winks at him. That’s the third time he has done it. Warmth radiates through Levi’s body with the way Eren spoils him. Maybe being a guest of Squad Captain Suite isn’t so bad after all.

“OK.”

“Good. Hold on a sec while I make another call.” Eren swipes on his phone as he tries to find the right person. Levi wonders about Eren’s new number. He must have changed it by now.

Three months after he left him, he disconnected his line. He couldn’t just bear hearing Eren’s voice as the latter left one voicemail after another. He also received endless texts, some containing pictures and videos. He didn’t read them, even if he wanted to. He was afraid that it would weaken his resolve. Since he was on a mad loop of blocking and unblocking Eren, he had decided that it would be better to just totally cut off the service.

He’s a fucking asshole, and he knows it. He won’t blame the manager if he refused to share his personal contact information ever again.

“Hey, Mike? I’m having lunch with the guest from 54th. Do you mind making one for me, too?”

“ _Of course, Eren. What do you fancy for lunch today?_ ” This “Mike” on the other line sounds familiar to Levi.

Here he goes again with being familiar with the employees of the Titan Grand Hotel. For someone like him who doesn’t like to interact with a lot of people, he sure knows more than a few people in his life. Funny thing is they all seem employed at the hotel.

“I want some Japanese today,” Eren replies with an enthusiasm of a child. He looks adorable.

“ _Alright. Bento’s OK? Sweet Tomato Basil Salad, Nameko, Grilled Maitake Mushroom with Summer Truffle, Lobster and Shrimp Tempura, Grilled Miso Butterfish, and Victoria Soy Steak_.”

“Sounds awesome.”

“ _Any dessert?_ ”

“Hmmm... how about some Miso _Crème Brûlée?_ ” Levi turns his head to look at Eren. And the young man is already staring at him with a wide smile. Eren knows that a mere mention of _Crème Brûlée_ will pique his interest. “Um... Mike, make it two, please?”

“ _Got it. Anything to drink? Perhaps some  2009 Les Chais du Vieux Bourg Côtes du Jura Sous le Cerisie?_ ”

“None for me to drink, Mike. Just water is fine,” Eren gestures to Levi, his brows raised, probably asking if there’s anything Levi wants to add. He shakes his head. “That’s all, Mike. Thank you.”

Mike hangs up as soon as he said goodbye. Levi guesses that this person is probably the head chef of the hotel.

“I’m excited for lunch! Come on. Let’s get moving. I need to work up my appetite.”

_Do we have to? We can just talk for now. I also have other ways to work up your appetite._

But Levi is only asking Eren a favor, fulfilling his whims and fancies as an esteemed guest of their most expensive suite. Eren has a huge fucking hotel to run, and here he is cleaning with him. He should be more thankful and not waste anymore of his time.

“Sure, Eren. Take it away.”

_I’m yours... all yours._

 

 


End file.
